


Exile

by Voglioungufo



Series: Exile series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Uchiha Shisui, Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternative Team 7, Angry Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, But they are an happy family!, Canon Rewrite, Clan Politics, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Good Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Hurt/Comfort, Missing-Nin Uzumaki Naruto, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Uchiha Obito, Role Reversal, Slow Build, Slow Burn, They still want to destroy the world, Uchiha Shisui Lives, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: Role reversal AUEveryone knows the story of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as it was written.But what if Iruka had never been Naruto's teacher?What if Sasuke never lost his clan, betrayed by his brother?What if Shisui hadn't given up for the sake of Konoha?What if Obito, having abandoned the Tsuki no Me plan, took Naruto with him?What if Sakura, tired of being underestimated by her teacher, decides to give up everything to become stronger?It would be another story, the story I want to tell you ...
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yakushi Kabuto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Uchiha Obito, Tsunade & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Exile series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917832
Comments: 75
Kudos: 200





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of coordinates to better understand this RoleSwap! AU:  
> \- “Role Swap” means: exchanged roles. It is that trope where the role of the characters (antagonist, protagonist, good, bad ...) is exchanged between them;  
> \- In this story, Iruka was never a teacher at the Academy. He is a normal chūnin and has not had a chance to help Naruto;  
> \- Obito has discovered the true plan of Black Zetsu and all the implications behind the Tsuki no Me, which he decides not to implement anymore;  
> \- The Uchiha massacre does not happen, on the other hand Shisui after Danzo steals his eye instead of committing suicide decides to leave the village and becomes a miss-nin.
> 
> Other small notes:  
> \- There is an original character in the "new" team 7, Sarutobi Himawari. I assure you that it is not a self-insert, it will be a secondary character but she has a specific role in the growth of Sasuke and Sakura;  
> \- Same-sex relationships are easily accepted in the shinobi world, except that there are no marriages and for this reason the families of the clans put a lot of pressure on the children to marry and carry on the lineage. Trivially it is a bit like in Classical Greece, only it is a less institutionalized practice;  
> \- In the story, a child begins to be considered an adult when he becomes a ninja (otherwise the age remains 18 for civilians);  
> \- Couples ... HAHAHAHAHA I have no idea, so I have not entered. The only certain ones are the ShiIta and the KakaIta that yes, as you can see, it is a bit of a triangle. I know many do not like them, but I ask you to have faith for this idea that I have in mind, I swear you will not regret and pining with me and Itachi hahahaha. And you will surely see SakuHina too, I have a very special idea for Sakura that I hope you will like!

The entire village was illuminated by the rays of the full moon, which cast out the shadows and laid bare every alley. It was a bad night to escape, but there wasn't much time left before the ROOT agents intercepted him.

From the top of the roof, Shisui turned only one last fleeting glance in the direction of the Hokages’ faces and realized he didn't feel even an ounce of regret. All he felt was _anger_ , burning anger running through his blood.

And treason.

He reached out to the bandage, his fingers pressing against the empty socket. It was still throbbing deaf, aching from the sharp wound that he hadn't had time to carefully dress.

He made a face and, no longer looking back, regardless of the pain and fatigue that was shaking his whole body, he concentrated his chakra in a snap. Shunshin had always been the technique he most excelled at, but exhausted as he was, he quickly brought him to his knees when he stopped beyond the gates of Konoha. He coughed violently, the only remaining eye squeezing tears of pain; his chakra coils still appeared to be deeply damaged. He didn't care when the grass was stained with blood.

"Don't try too hard."

Beyond the pitiful condition he was in, Shisui was able to react quickly to the strange voice. He pulled out the tantō he was holding on his shoulders, that single gesture made his vision blur. He relaxed only when he recognized the black cape, with the motif of red clouds, that the man who appeared out of nowhere was wearing.

He sheathed his short sword as he raised his head and realized that the man - Uchiha Madara or Uchiha Obito, this had yet to be clarified - was not wearing the typical tiger mask with which he had seen him lately. It was the first time he had seen his face and his expression looked very tired, but also very resolute.

"We match," Shisui commented jokingly, pointing to the other's missing eye.

Obito did not answer, humorless. He moved towards him and Shisui could see that a blond child was clinging to his shoulders, with lively blue eyes looking at him uncertain and curious. He didn't have to see the mustache scars on his face to recognize him, the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki was very good at standing out and getting noticed.

He didn't ask why he was with them. Indeed, it was quite obvious that the missing nin's original plan was to steal one of Konoha's most valuable assets. Shisui had happened almost by accident.

An error.

"Let's go," Obito called.

With a last spark of hesitation, he looked at the gloved hand that the man offered him. For a moment he thought he saw Itachi's mild, gentle face, the smile that formed when he offered him dango.

It only took a pulse in the empty orbit to remind him why he was doing it.

He grabbed the hand with a firm squeeze.

The second after an unknown force was dragging him into thin air.

**

Kakashi was tired after five days of uninterrupted hunting. He had been at the forefront of Uchiha Shisui's research, sending his pack even across the border of the Land of Fire.

It was obvious he had been chosen for that task: he was an excellent ANBU, a better tracker than the Inuzuka and a sharingan owner; that was a very rare combination, which on missions like this was not wasted.

But it had been useless.

Five days later no one had been able to track down Shisui. Its scent stopped just beyond the gates of Konoha, as if from that point on it had been swallowed by nothing. This was precisely what worried Kakashi: people simply could not disappear, even the most skilled of shinobi would leave a trail behind. Especially considering that the searches had started instantly, it was impossible that the wind had dispersed the smell in a few hours.

But Kakashi was tired and paid no attention to any of these concerns while reporting to the Hokage about his failure. He had returned from an undercover mission in Kumo when the search had started and obviously he hadn't been able to escape. Fatigue now demanded that his body rest.

But when the Hokage dismissed him, he did not teleport directly to his apartment.

He moved on the roofs of the city, let his chakra expand lazily in search of the dark and mischievous one of the Kyūbi. The sense of alarm was activated at the exact moment he realized he couldn't sense it, not in the whole village.

A dark premonition began to make his heart beat faster, but he did not listen and drove it away from his mind. Instead, he changed the direction of his jumps and headed quickly towards the apartment building where sensei's son had been stationed.

It was enough for him to land on the balcony to realize that the apartment was empty. He then slipped unscrupulously into it from the window.

It was messy, as always. But there were fewer clothes on the floor, the sink was not full of ramen cups and the garbage smelled too much - as if it hadn't been thrown away for several days. There was not even the night hat with which he had seen him sleeping, he did not find the backpack and there were no shoes.

He just opened the fridge to understand what had happened: it was empty, except for an expired milk carton.

Naruto was gone.

He didn't know how he managed to stay calm, how he could even coolly consider the various clues when his heart seemed to want to escape from his chest. He cut his hand with a kunai and slammed it hard on the table. With a puff of smoke a pug appeared on the shelf, eyes tired and exasperated, while the rest of the pack spread out on the floor, all in the same battered condition.

"Boss, I understand the emergency situation, but ..."

"Pakkun", Kakashi interrupted, "I need you to go to the Hokage and tell him that Naruto is gone. The rest: with me, look for his scent and follow it."

He had given the order in a controlled voice, in a cold tone that did not allow replies, but despite this, the agitation that swirled inside the young man was all too clear to his pack. He was in terrible conditions, with his chakra near exhaustion. It was for this reason that Pakkun did not protest and did what was ordered.

Kakashi didn't stay a second too long in the apartment. Confident in Pakkun, he left the apartment and followed the pack that began to search for the scent of Naruto, ignoring all other fragrances. Kakashi could not perceive even a faint trace of it and this frightened him: how long had it been gone and no one had noticed?

The pack took him to an area he had beaten a lot in recent days, just outside the walls.

"The smell stops there, boss," Urushi informed. "There are two other smells, one unknown and the other is what you have already made us look for".

There was no need to specify it. After all, Kakashi had understood everything when the pack stopped to smell the exact same point where even the smell of Shisui disappeared.

That awareness increased the tachycardia. All the heaviness of chakra consumption fell upon him and his vision began to fail, his legs trembled.

Five days. Naruto had been missing for five days and no one had noticed. The Hokage, who had promised that his sensei's son was safe, knew nothing. He didn't know that Shisui ...

"He kidnapped Naruto," he only managed to say before his vision darkened and he fell to the ground.

But even in his unconsciousness that last thought devoured his mind.

He had lost Naruto, the last link with his old team.

He had failed again.


	2. The girl with the fox smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I'm a ninja," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders with pride. He also tapped on his forehead, showing the symbol of Konoha.  
> Konan did not give him the admiring look he was used to receiving, rather she looked rather darkly at the symbol of the stylized leaf.  
> "Um ..." she hummed.  
> "What's up?" he muttered annoyed by the unenthusiastic reaction.  
> "Shinobis bring death" was the simple and grim answer. "I do not like them".

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

He had been fixed under the sundial for an hour now, frowning at the too slow shadow. He couldn't wait for the time to return to Konoha.

Which was inconsistent with what he had wanted the day before, which was when Sasuke had prayed for Team 7 to be assigned a mission outside the village. His mistake had been to believe that the missions outside the Konoha border were all above grade D.

Error.

The Hokage still managed to find something harmless and boring.

Grade D Mission: Help a villager carry bags to a village less than thirty kilometers from Konoha.

Sasuke wondered how he hadn't died of boredom yet.

More enthusiastic about the mission had been her teammates, Haruno Sakura and Sarutobi Himawari, who once found out about the festival held in the village had pleaded with Kakashi-sensei to be allowed to stay for the afternoon.

Kakashi-sensei was, from his point of view, so silly that he shrugged in assent before disappearing somewhere with his disgusting porn books.

Somehow he had managed to escape from the overly enthusiastic clutches of his companions and had beaten a strategic retreat on the roof of one of the houses. From where he was he still got the cheerful noises of the festival and the inviting smells of the food stalls, but he didn't get out of there.

He was a ninja. He was on a mission. Not on vacation.

There were certainly better ways to occupy the time, even without missions to carry out. He was twelve years old now, an adult, and certain childhood interests should no longer interest him.

For this he stared at the sundial fixed on the house opposite, waiting for the moment when they could leave.

He was so concentrated in staring at the advance of the shadow, that he did not notice anything until someone fell on him. It was so sudden that not even his ninja reflexes could stop him from being stretched out under another body.

A female body, judging by the soft shapes that pressed against him.

Unceremoniously, he shook off the girl who had tripped over him.

"What the heck!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

Finally Sasuke was able to turn around to see his attacker's face. The girl seemed to be a little older than him, with a slimmer and softer shape due to the breasts that were beginning to accentuate. The face, however, was still very childish, with large blue eyes and round cheeks. She had long hair that, despite an attempt to tie it in two ponytails, fell unkempt in a fringe on her face. She had no forehead cover, but she wore gaudy civilian clothes.

_Who with common sense wears orange clothes?!_

He made a face ready to respond piqued, but his every attempt was drowned out by sudden angry screams.

"There it is!"

Sasuke's attention shifted from the girl's face to a group of burly and rather angry men climbing up the various roofs and terraces to reach them.

At that call, the girl's expression filled with fear. Sasuke only realized at that moment that she had also dropped a box of take-out ramen when she hit him.

"Dattebayo!" the girl swore.

That expression that meant nothing caused a bell to ring in Sasuke's mind, but he couldn't stop for more than a second, as the girl took him by the hand.

"What?"

"Run!"

And before he could protest the complete stranger who had fallen upon him out of nowhere was dragging him along the terrace where he had taken refuge. She had picked up the bowl of ramen and was holding it tightly to her chest with the other hand, as if her life waned.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Thief!"

Screamed the men behind them. But their words didn't worry Sasuke much, what worried him was the end of the terrace approaching too fast. His body acted on instinct, kneading enough chakra on his feet before jumping onto the roof of the other building.

The girl landed elegantly, immediately resuming running without difficulty. Sasuke, on the other hand, almost fell from the awkward landing and being pulled forward. He blushed at his own awkwardness, but it wasn't his fault! Kakashi-sensei had just started teaching them chakra jumps, he was still practicing.

“Oy! Let me go!" he snapped.

"Run!" instead she urged him once more.

The girl's grip was firm, not to the point that it hurt but enough that it was impossible for him to free himself, especially while he was busy running and jumping. He was consoled, however, that after jumping a couple of times from one house to another his landings had become more stable.

Their run ended when the girl slid both of them through the thick branches of a tree, placing them both poised on a branch. Sasuke was out of breath and for this the girl hastened to cover his mouth with one hand. He looked at her in outrage, eyes wide open. He hated physical contact with other people, the only ones allowed to touch him were his mother and brother. He felt profound discomfort at the way this stranger had broken down the invisible wall of his personal space.

He stared at her with his brow furrowed in annoyance, but she was too busy checking her breathing and spying on her pursuers. They too had come down from the houses and gathered right under the tree.

"Have you seen her?"

"She came down from here!"

“Keep looking for her”.

Sasuke found himself hoping they didn't look up, the leaves didn't hide them so well especially because of the girl's ridiculously colored clothes. Then he felt stupid for that thought, he didn't need to hide! He had been forced to do it!

"She must still be around here."

"Find her!"

"For beyond!"

Meanwhile the men below continued. Sasuke internally breathed a sigh of relief as they began to walk away without peering at the tree - a really beginner's mistake. The girl waited a few more minutes and, when she was sure they were no longer in the area, she stopped pressing her hand to his mouth. Finally free from constraint, Sasuke jumped to the ground.

The girl immediately followed, landing like a cat.

"What the hell…!" Sasuke started angry, but his sentence broke off midway when the girl handed him the bowl of ramen.

“I'm sorry for involving you,” she said seriously, an apologetic smile and blue eyes staring at him absurdly happy. "To make up for it if you want I can share the ramen with you!"

Sasuke stared at the girl's face and the ramen alternating, wondering what it was to be so happy about and why make such a proposal.

"I don't like ramen," he replied piqued.

The girl's expression went from happy to incredulous and finally furious.

"Whaaaat ?!" she blurted out too loudly, pointed her index finger at him as if she were accusing him of murder. "How dare you? Ramen is the dish of the gods! "

"Is that why you stole it?"

The girl froze and Sasuke had to bite himself in order not to smile in victory. He had heard well what the merchants them fled from had called it.

She lowered the offer of ramen, withdrawing it towards her chest, and even her gaze became more bitter.

"No," she replied quietly, in a more contained tone. "I stole it because I was _hungry_ ".

Sasuke felt bad and a little guilty at that answer. It was not what he expected and he did not know how to reply.

“You could have bought it then”.

The girl looked at him with mockery.

"Sure, with the air" he joked sarcastically, then specified perhaps thinking he was stupid: "I have no money."

He struggled to hold back a grimace. Part of him understood the girl's situation, but stealing was still something wrong, something his moral conception did not hold right. But he also didn't think it right for a little girl to starve.

He looked for something to say but he couldn't think of anything, he felt pretty pathetic and it was a feeling he hated. Especially since the only times he felt this way was when his father compared him to Itachi; the rest of the time he was always praised, the best in everything, and he was always right.

The girl's gaze weakened the longer he was silent, losing that brilliance it had when she had made the offer. She looked very dejected now, but in an almost resigned way.

He saw her open her mouth to say something, then quickly preceded her.

"Okay," he said, then turned around so as not to show the blush on his cheeks. "I will share your ramen".

He heard a quick shuffle as the girl reached him, her mouth wide open in a perfect oval.

"Really?" she asked as if she could hardly believe it.

He accentuated his haughty expression, pointing out that he was only doing her a favor.

"Yup. We are looking for a bench to sit on ”.

The girl's face became radiant, her eyes bright again. Then she folded her lips into a grin reminiscent of foxes and before Sasuke knew it she was tapping her index finger on his back.

"Are you an Uchiha, huh?"

He jumped to get away from that pressure and his face turned a violent red. He was not surprised that she recognized the symbol sewn on the back of the shirt, after all it was a village near Konoha that they often used as a stopping point. She had probably seen other shinobi with that symbol or had simply heard of them, they were still a prestigious clan.

The redness was caused by the unwanted touch. He hated being touched and this stranger was taking too many liberties.

Realizing that the girl had started to bother him without even introducing herself, he looked at her angrily.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he replied proudly. "You?"

As natural and legitimate as the question was, she seemed taken aback when he asked her. She looked at him uncertainly for a moment before peeping:

"Konan".

He arched an eyebrow at not hearing any surnames. He stared at her from head to toe, once again looking at her clothing - actually it had no clan symbol on the back - then asked seriously:

"Are you a ninja?"

The answer came as fast as it was sure.

"No, of course not."

"But you know how to use the chakra," he frowned. There was no way that those jumps could be made without good chakra control.

"Oh, that's because they taught me," he replied with a shrug.

"Who?"

"My family".

"Are they ninjas?"

This time she didn't answer right away, on the contrary she seemed to think carefully about it.

"They ... they were," she finally resolved.

Sasuke assumed that they were retired, or that for some reason they had retired. It was something that often happened, after all, the shinobi life was not for everyone, only the strongest resisted. That's why Sasuke was going to be strong.

"Well, I'm a ninja," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders with pride. He also tapped on his forehead, showing the symbol of Konoha.

Konan did not give him the admiring look he was used to receiving, rather she looked rather darkly at the symbol of the stylized leaf.

"Um ..." she hummed.

"What's up?" he muttered annoyed by the unenthusiastic reaction.

"Shinobis bring death" was the simple and grim answer. "I do not like them".

Sasuke grimaced at that answer and wanted to protest, but the girl grabbed his hand, touching him again. Really, it was more annoying than Sakura and Himawari combined! He hated females!

"But you were nice to me, so I'll make an exception. Come on! Ramen, ramen, ramen! "

The festival was splendid, all colorful, full of weird objects and delicious candy. It had been fun to play check shots, with their academy-trained aiming she and Himawari had managed to grab all the cool prizes.

Of course, it would have been a lot more fun if Sasuke-kun had stayed with them ... But even after so much time together he continued to isolate himself ...

A bit embittered by those thoughts, Sakura almost bumped into Himawari's back, risking to end up with her face immersed in the candy floss she was holding.

"Hima, what ..." she blurted out, getting angry.

The squadmate quickly grabbed her with an arm around her shoulders and made to move her away in the direction they were coming from.

"Hey, maybe we could go back to the darts stand ..." Himawari offered with a huge tight smile.

With the missions in the sun her skin had become very dark and there were many freckles on her face. Even the brown hair - the color typical of her clan - had become lighter at the tips of the braids. With that sunburned appearance she looked much more rogue, not at all aristocratic despite coming from one of the most important clans of Konoha.

She looked at her in annoyance.

"Come on, I want to go see koi fish!" she protested, freeing herself from his grip.

Luckily for her, she was thinner than Himawari and it was easy for her to slip out of her grip. She was able to turn around to walk again, but in this way she saw what her friend had tried to hide from her.

Around the corner, Sasuke was sitting on a bench next to a girl.

And they were sharing lunch.

Sakura distinctly felt her own little heart break as she froze to the scene. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it hurt too much. Sasuke, who never let anyone approach him, was in the company of another girl.

"I'm sure it's not what it seems!" offered Himawari with a forced smile.

 _Why, what does it look like?_ She wanted to ask but her throat felt blocked with tears. She had to remind herself that ninjas were forbidden to cry so as not to burst into whining.

She started to walk towards the couple, but Himawari grabbed her firmly by the arm. She stared at her seriously, shaking her head.

"Sakura, you can't go there," she told her.

"Why not?"

Himawari replied with a shrug. "What would you do?"

She realized she didn't have an answer. Probably the most instinctive reaction she had was to go there and share them, but then what? What would she do?

She looked into her friend's hazel eyes for advice. She loved Himawari, because Himawari didn't like Sasuke and this allowed them to be friends, unlike with Ino. It was also nice to have a teammate, it made her feel less alone.

"It's not fair," she snapped, sniffling. "He left us in the lurch and now he is there to do the bad luck with other girls".

Himawari grinned sympathetically, deciding not to point out that Sasuke seemed uncomfortable rather than behaving like he was every time he had to deal with another human being. Instead she opted for another way.

"Sakura, you love Sasuke so much, right?"

The little girl looked at her as if it were obvious.

"Well yes!"

"And just because you love him you want him to be happy, right?"

She nodded, this time perplexed.

"So if Sasuke is happy, is it okay if he is with other people besides us?" she asked deliberately avoiding talking about girls.

This time Sakura was less convinced. She looked at her softly.

"Why can't he be happy with us?" she asked.

Himawari shrugged, because Sasuke was a weird guy who really struggled to understand. He was too quiet, he was always on his own and never got too off balance. He was too serious a child, in her opinion. It was okay to have ambitions, she too dreamed of becoming a medical ninja who could match the legendary Tsunade, but Sasuke was too invested in being a ninja. At times he seemed to forget that he was only twelve years old, taken as he was by becoming stronger and stronger.

Therefore, to Sakura's question he answered with a diplomat: "You know how he is".

She didn't look very convinced, but with a last yank Himawari managed to drag her away.

"So let's go humiliate a few more civilians?" she proposed in an attempt to cheer her up.

But Sakura only replied with a grimace, still hurt by what she had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the tags, there is no "Uzumaki Naruto female" warning, so this must be a henge to not be recognized: D  
> Also be good to Sakura, she is still a child in her first crush and she has to grow up. Her character growth will develop more slowly in the story, but it will be very important!  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Thanks for commenting: D


	3. The lost child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why ... why do you say it's better?" he asked so confused that he forgot he was offended.  
> Konan gave him an obvious look.  
> "You do not know? To develop sharingan you have to be in severe emotional pain,” she said practically, as if it were a topic she was used to discussing.

Konan had gone all out on ramen at an astonishing speed. But Sasuke hadn't protested, you could see a mile away that the girl must have been really hungry and therefore had just taken two bites of noodle. Not that he minded, that ramen tasted really bad.

He just stared at the girl gorging herself, a little uncomfortable due to the silence broken only by the noises Konan made with her mouth as she tried to put more noodles in her mouth.

He wasn't sure why he stayed there. Of course, at first it was out of a sense of guilt and sorrow for the girl, but now he was also curious. There was something about her that struck him, perhaps her vivid eyes that reminded him of something, even if he didn't quite know what. It was as if they teased his memories, as if he had seen her before, but he was sure he had never met any other girl with such blue eyes.

"So, Mr. Ninja, what are you doing here?" Konan asked distracting him from contemplation.

"I'm on a mission," he replied seriously.

"Really? Was that why you were bored on the roof? "

"I wasn't bored on the roof!" He protested. “However, in reality the mission is already over. We just had to escort a guy, ”he grumbled.

Konan gave that strange fox smile of her, which Sasuke found to find really irritating. He had come to the conclusion that her face was the perfect definition of a slap face. It was strange that in such a short time he already found her like this… argh. Only one other child had managed to annoy him at that speed, but ... that child was no longer there.

He frowned a little sadly at that thought, especially because he realized that probably Konan's blue eyes were reminding him of Naruto's. Usually he didn't think much about that former Academy friend, so many years had passed and they had only played together once, but that girl resembled him so much that it reminded him of Naruto.

"So how about a new mission, Mr. ninja?"

Sasuke snorted in annoyance.

"Can't you just call me Sasuke?"

She smiled slyly. “Nah, mister ninja is better looking. Or do you prefer _teme_? "

He frowned. "Do it and I'll call you _dobe_ ," he threatened.

"Okay, Mr. Sasuke the ninja," she rolled her eyes, "do you want to hear the mission I want to offer you?"

He looked at her extremely skeptical. This girl didn't even have money to get food, let alone afford a shinobi mission.

"Let's hear it," he said, however curious.

She spread her smile and, before she knew it, she was standing in front of him and pulling him by the arm, again.

"Keep me company during the festival!" exulted.

Sasuke tried to resist, annoyed by what he now understood was a mockery.

"Can't you just be with your family?" protest.

The crystalline eyes darkened for a few seconds.

"My family is not here, I came alone".

The tone intrigued him enough to forget to resist and with a rush Konan took it with him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, you see ..." she began in a low voice, conspiratorially. "The mission I want to give you is just about this: I am here incognito" she revealed touching her nose with a finger.

Sasuke wasn't convinced at all. "What do you mean?"

"Tobi-sensei didn't want me to come here, and even nii-san and everyone else agreed, they said it was too risky," she began seriously. “But I wanted to see the festival! And the fireworks! And all the good food there is! " screamed in his ears. "So I came here secretly, without letting anyone know," she concluded proudly.

Sasuke stared at her, a little taken aback by such a story. Too risky? He wondered how this girl's alleged parents could consider a stupid festival dangerous. True, there were no shinobi patrols, but there were regular village guards to keep thieves and riots away. Not to mention that the proximity to Konoha guaranteed more than enough protection.

Unless they are nukenin ... In that case the proximity to Konoha would have been a problem.

Sasuke thought he was pretty good at recognizing bad people, Konan didn't seem like one of them. She wasn't a nukenin, she was just… annoying.

“So,” she resumed gesturing in her monologue, “your mission will be to escort me and protect me during the festival. So I will return home safe and sound and Tobi-sensei will be calm to know that it was an Uchiha who protected me ”.

Despite himself, Sasuke felt a pang of pride at hearing those words. He was proud to know that his clan had a good reputation among civilians outside Konoha, that even outside the village they recognized their worth. Sasuke was proud to be an Uchiha and couldn't wait to awaken the sharingan, like his brother and father.

"Umpf, since you offered me lunch I won't ask you to pay me," he offered magnanimously.

The girl's face broke into another beautiful smile and before he could escape he found himself in an iron grip. He blushed furiously.

"Let me go! Let me go! Otherwise I'll take it all back, ”he threatened.

**

His mother always said his problem was that he didn't give people a chance. In fact, she often scolded him for not trying to bond more with his teammates. More than once she had even tried to invite them to their house and it had been terribly embarrassing.

It's not that Sasuke didn't like people, he wasn't misanthropic like his mother joked. He was simply used to being alone, since he had no friends during his childhood. As the only child of that age in the Uchiha clan, he had failed to bond with his older cousins, who considered him a brat, or with the smaller ones who irritated him to death; while civilized children ignored him for some reason they did not understand, or children of other clans only admired him from afar. He had learned to be alone and found that he was fine with it, he could train without being bothered or slowed down.

But.

But maybe his mother was right and he had to start giving people a chance, because he was definitely having fun with Konan. He would never tell him, of course, because he wanted to keep his image as a stoic shinobi. But she was really nice, beyond her irritated character, and even the festival seemed less boring than it had initially profiled.

Konan was enthusiastic about everything, and her energetic and sunny manner was inevitably contagious. Sasuke was trying to tell himself with superiority that he was just amused by the childish way of doing things, but the truth was that that spontaneity was melting him. It wasn't like Himawari who enjoyed contradicting him for everything and making fun of him for his seriousness, or like Sakura who sometimes puzzled too much to please him and was almost built.

In fact, he was also a little alarmed by that attitude. What life did she lead if a stupid provincial festival thrilled her so much? Compared to the Konoha events themselves, that fair was very poor and poorly managed, it really wasn't anything special. Yet before the girl's eyes it seemed to be something incredible and new.

Intrigued by this attitude, he tried to ask her a few questions about her and her family, but in one way or another she always managed to find a way to answer evasively or even untie the question. On the contrary, instead, she asked Sasuke a lot of persistent questions.

"Do you already have the sharingan?"

He blushed at that question. "I'll have it soon," he muttered.

Konan pointed the finger at him. "So you don't have it!"

Sasuke felt as if he had swallowed a lemon and with the most indignant face in his repertoire he prepared to retort, but every protest stayed on his tongue as the girl's face became incredibly serious.

"Well that's better" she said almost relieved.

He stared at that serene smile for a few seconds, as if he had given her good news, without understanding. His entire clan was pressuring him to develop sharingan, his father was worried because it was taking longer than Itachi and even Kakashi-sensei was on him in training. He expected disappointment, mockery, not relief.

"Why ... why do you say it's better?" he asked so confused that he forgot he was offended.

Konan gave him an obvious look.

"You do not know? To develop sharingan you have to be in severe emotional pain,” she said practically, as if it were a topic she was used to discussing.

Sasuke gaped at her, barely refraining from asking for more clarification. Which was stupid: he was the Uchiha, it was his innate eye art, what could the stranger know?

"How ... how do you know?" he tried to ask more certain than he was.

The serious expression was immediately replaced with the saucy one and illuminated him with a new fox smile.

"Secret!"

He looked at her annoyed and tried to argue, but the girl was once again able to talk over him.

"Anyway you don't have to worry, you are a ninja, so sooner or later you will see one of your friends die and then ... zap, sharingan!"

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth still ajar in protest he had been forced to swallow.

"What are you saying…"

The blue eyes looked at him as if they were digging his soul.

“Why are you making that face? You are soldiers and in wars you die, do you know that? "

"We're not at war," he replied confused.

He received a mocking laugh.

“Not openly, that's true. But in any case, sooner or later you will find yourself facing a mission in which you will have to sacrifice a comrade to accomplish it ”.

The more she talked the more Sasuke was horrified, mostly because of the reasonable tone she was using. He knew that ninja missions were dangerous, that the higher you rank the more vital matters you had, and that was okay, that was what he wanted.

But he had never thought that winning meant sacrificing a partner.

He thought back with a shudder of Kakashi's first lesson, the challenge of the bells.

With a blow to the shoulder, the girl brought him back to himself.

"That's why I didn't want to be a ninja," she smiled lightly. "You, instead?"

"What?"

He seriously hated this girl, she made him feel stupid and Sasuke wasn't stupid, he was the best of the genin freshmen!

"Why did you become a ninja?" she repeated.

He found he could not answer unless "because yes" was enough. But he realized for himself how stupid and childish he would be. Honestly, he never asked himself whether to become one or not, it was something already decided from birth. He was the son of the Uchiha clan leader, what else was he to become? Certainly not just a civilian, even his mother was a kunoichi. Everyone he knew was, except the old people and the children.

He was sure that Konan would not like this explanation, she probably would have mocked him, so he shrugged and raised his chin, trying to give himself as much confidence as possible.

“Because I want to become Hokage”.

His heart was beating very fast. Few people knew his dream, they could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Perhaps because when he told his father at nine he was not taken seriously, but with a grunt. Of course, it is true that then he only said it out of exasperation, because no one ever paid any attention to him.

There was that period in his eight years where Itachi, Fugaku and even his mother were always in audience with the Hokage. Tired of being left alone, Sasuke had wondered if he should also become Hokage to get some consideration from his family. Growing up that dream had matured with him, but he had never abandoned it.

Konan opened her eyes wide, making a surprised expression for the first time.

"You?" she asked amazed.

Sasuke wondered if, among the many things she knew, there was also the tension between the Uchiha Clan and the Konoha Council. He wasn't blind or stupid, he knew that even civilians didn't trust his family - for a reason he really didn't know - and after all if he wanted to become Hokage it was also to show that the Uchiha cared about Konoha. Nobody expected an Uchiha Hokage, but he would become one, in the face of all.

So he straightened his back and said defiantly, "Yes, me."

Konan continued to look at him as if waiting for a joke, then shrugged and looked away, suddenly dejected.

"What's up?" he snapped piqued.

“It's just… I'm sorry. I like you, but all the Hokage die soon ”.

"It's not true!" protest. "Our Honorable Sandaime ..."

"Oh, but because he's a fool," Konan interrupted quietly. "He is a coward incapable of anything, who has dragged his people into two wars, has no interest in ..."

Sasuke wasn't willing to listen to anything else. Konan had passed the mark: insulting the Hokage meant insulting Konoha and it was something he could not tolerate.

Before he knew it, he had already drawn a kunai.

Himawari had never been happier than in her entire life to have succumbed to Sakura's pout and started following Sasuke and his new friend like two psychopaths. She also had to thank Sakura's quick reflexes, who intervened yelling "SASUKE-KUN!" before that idiot of their teammate stabbed a defenseless civilian.

Sakura's distinctive scream had roused him from his murderous instincts and had given the poor civilian a chance to step back.

Himawari ran after Sakura, catching up with the annoyed friend. They both fixed a friendly smile on their faces.

“Oh, what a _surprise_ ,” she said, pretending that they had really just happened to be there and hadn't been chasing them throughout the festival. "Sasuke! Did you find a girlfriend? "

If on the one hand his question had the nefarious effect of making Sakura's sad sulk return, on the other they made Sasuke snap as if he had been stung and he too walked away from the blonde girl.

"No! No!" he protested as if he had insulted his clan. “Not this fool! How disgusting!"

"Hey!" the aforementioned fool was offended.

Sakura gave her a smile, reassured by the fact that Sasuke regarded her in the same way he considered everyone else. Better predisposed to the stranger, she took a step forward and made a slight bow.

“We are Haruno Sakura and Sarutobi Himawari, Sasuke-kun's teammates. You?"

Contradicting the impression they had had of the girl up to that moment, she took another step back, staring at Sakura with distrust and at something she could not decipher.

"Konan," she muttered in a low voice, suddenly shy.

At her behavior, Sasuke rose an eyebrow, he too must have noticed the sudden change in personality. Now she no longer seemed expansive and sociable, on the contrary she was in a stiff pose, her eyes moving nervously as if expecting imminent danger.

Sasuke thought it was because of the weapon, after all he had almost attacked her, and was ashamed of her overreaction. Even though she insulted her Hokage she was still a harmless, unarmed civilian, his duty was to protect her, not hurt her, no matter how annoying and rude she was.

He pocketed the weapon without apologizing, it was not something he could do anyway.

Sakura tried to ignore the other girl's suspicious reaction and asked:

“Are you from this village? Your festival is really nice! "

Konan drew back with his head inside the collar of his jacket like a turtle.

"No, I'm not from here," she said dryly.

Himawari noticed that the blue eyes were gazing with distrust especially at their hitai-ate, looking with spite at the symbol of the leaf. She exchanged a look with Sasuke to see if he too had noticed. That behavior was very strange.

"Oh and where are you from?" Sakura asked.

She too must have noticed the suspicious behavior, because her voice had taken on the pitch it had only when she tried to stay lively.

Konan didn't answer. To tell the truth, she looked ready to run away in a heartbeat. But she couldn't take a step anymore, because she slammed her back into someone and fell to the ground.

“Oh, how cute. You are making friends ”.

The three genin looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of Kakashi. The sensei had been so quiet that he was totally unnoticed, like a real ninja. His face as usual was stuck in the pages of that porn novel he always had with him, he hadn't even glanced at the girl he had collided with.

Until a strangled moan of pure terror came out from her.

Kakashi stopped looking after his book, lazily shifted his gaze to the blonde figure fallen to the ground.

It all happened very quickly.

The gray and uninterested eye widened as it landed on Konan's face.

"But this ..." Kakashi hissed without realizing it, the book went very quickly into one of the pockets of the jacket.

Kakashi snapped at Konan, but the girl was able to recover from the paralysis she fell into when the adult ninja showed up. Prying up on her feet she got up to shoot, Sasuke could feel the air fill excessively with chakra, as if the girl was about to use it.

 _Shinshun?_ He guessed, putting himself in the attack position.

But he had just had time to position himself, that his sensei had already reached the girl. Konan lost concentration to shoot, jumped sideways to avoid the adult. It didn't work: Kakashi managed to touch her forehead with a bare finger.

"Kai!" shouted the teacher.

The next second Konan, still in the midst of the failed leap, rolled away wrapped in a cloud of white smoke.

When she became visible she was crouched on the ground again, but she was different.

She was no longer a girl.

He was a child, a child with unkempt blond hair, aggressive blue eyes and mustache-like scars on his cheeks.

Sasuke felt his heart race in his throat.

"Naruto ..." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends in suspense. I'm sorry? Or maybe not! I hope you enjoyed the interaction between Naruto (transformed) and Sasuke. As you can see, there are two main differences.  
> Sasuke wishes to become Hokage. Initially (like Naruto in the canonverse) it's for attention, but it's a desire that grows and matures with him in the story.  
> Instead Naruto, raised by Obito and Nagato (who despise the shinobi system) hates ninjas and doesn't want to have anything to do with them.  
> Thank you for the comments, I am happy that the story has this welcome!


	4. Pursue him

_Naruto parried his hands forward to slow the fall on his face, he rolled on the grass but could not get up, too tired to move even a single muscle._

_"Have you already given up?" an annoying voice over his head scoffed._

_With a growl he opened his eyes and jumped back to his feet, but the abrupt gesture made him dizzy and his vision blurred for a few seconds._ _He gritted his jaw, determined not to fall._

_"Never!" he guaranteed with a glow in his blue irises._

_Shisui only widened the smile on his resolute gaze._

_"Oh, here, I meant."_

_Naruto was all battered, his hair more disheveled than usual, sweat soiling his body along with the dirt. His clothes seemed to have gone through hell, when more trivially he was just training with Shisui._

_Determined to make him pay for all the times he had put his ass on the ground, Naruto began to call his chakra to focus on the muscles of his legs._

_He didn't even have time to try the shunshin as he saw a couple of shurikens being thrown at his head. With a shrill cry he moved, losing balance and concentration on his chakra. He found himself on the ground again._

_"You're still doing it," Shisui scolded plaintively, as if he were the one frustrated by the failures. “You don't have to take so much chakra! In addition to taking an infinite amount of time, and you see how an enemy takes advantage of it, you waste it and risk ending up annoyed by exhaustion. No Naruto, you don't have to rely on your monstrous amount of chakra! "_

_Naruto pouted, closing his mouth and biting out of protest._

_“Not to mention that you risk waking your tenant”._

_At that prospect he shivered. At the moment it was just him and Shisui in the shelter and the sharingan of the other could not keep him at bay, if nearby Konoha broke out it would have realized their intrusion in the Land of Fire._

_“So,” Shisui resumed with a mischievous smile, “what should I do? Do I tell Kisame to take you to the ocean again? "_

_He looked at him in horror at that threat. He still remembered too well the terror he had felt when the fish man, after taking him off the coast on a tiny boat, threw him into the water with only an explanation based on how he had to walk on it._

_“Concentrate the chakra on the soles of the feet. Learn if you don't want to drown ”the asshole said._

_"Let's try again?" Shisui urged him, offering him a hand._

_He wore gloves with reinforced knuckles that left his fingers exposed. He did not have a black hood with red clouds, it was a really hot day in the Land of Fire and for this they both had opted for a mesh shirt and standard pants. Shisui's appearance was perfectly refreshed unlike Naruto. Her curly hair was not ruffled or frizzy with sweat, it fell on the forehead in soft shiny locks, which brought out the pale and smooth complexion, not at all reddened by fatigue. Naruto bothered to notice how big the gap in strength between them was. Even though he had been training since being rescued by Konoha, he couldn't catch up with any of his teammates._

_It was frustrating._

_He accepted the hand with an annoyed look and let it help him to his feet. The spring breeze caressed his vault, partly wiping away the sweat. He paused for a moment, his eyes on one side of the clearing. From beyond the woods came the echoes of warm sensations and chakras from happy civilians. They weren't that far from a village, but the fact that it didn't even have ninjas on guard still made it a safe haven._

_"Tomorrow is the festival" he murmured. "We can go?"_

_"You heard Obito, he said no."_

_"Please ... nothing will happen!" Naruto tried to convince him._

_"That's not it." He crossed his arms across his chest. “But if I lose sight of you, first Tobi will start hitting me and mourning me, then Madara will tear me apart and finally Obito will allow Hidan to sacrifice me to Jashin. No thanks"._

_"If he doesn't find out ..."_

_"He will find out"._

_Naruto pouted, his arms crossed over his chest and his head nestled between his shoulders. He was lovely, but by now Shisui had the callus to resist his pleading eyes._

_"We cannot leave the safe perimeter of the shelter," he reminded him a little bitterly. “If we leave it, they will notice our presence and come to capture us. You don't want to go back to Konoha, do you? "_

_The pout disappeared in favor of a frozen expression._

_"No, never, dattebayo!" he guaranteed._

_He nodded. “For this we have to stay good here. And then tomorrow evening we have to remove the curtains, we don't have time ”._

_Despite having spoken with a resolute tone, Shisui still felt a little guilty in front of the child's disconsolate expression. He was only twelve years old and forced into the life of a nukenin. Despite the marked improvement over Konoha, his only friends were all dangerous S-class shinobi, he had no one his age to do simple kid things with. The youngest were him, Shisui, and Deidara, but Deidara enjoyed making people explode, it was not a healthy pastime for a growing child. Already because of Kakuzo he was becoming a bit too attached to money, it was better that he didn't end up influenced by people like Hidan or Deidara._

_Shisui patted him on the back of the head._

_"Come on, let's resume. You will see that by sunset you will be able to master the shunshin ”._

_"Obviously, dattebayo!"_

**

"Dattebayo!"

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the ragged child who had fallen to the ground, his gaze was wide open in catching every detail of that face that he had resigned himself to never seeing again.

But there he is, in front of him, grown up, _alive_. And he still used that stupid and annoying exclamation, how could he not recognize him immediately?

He felt at his side Sakura heave a sigh of pure surprise, as incredulous as he was. She too had dealt with Naruto before he disappeared, she must have recognized him too. Only Himawari didn't seem particularly impressed, but they hadn't been in class together at the Academy so it wasn't all that strange. She was just surprised by the discovery of the henge.

None of the three genin knew what to do, so they remained in position awaiting the sensei's instructions. After all, for them it was like being in front of a dead man, they were not prepared for this and neither was Kakashi, honestly. He could have expected everything from that trifle of mission, except the appearance of his sensei's son, who he believed had been dead for four years now.

"Naruto ..." he said softly, a conciliatory tone.

He took a cautious step forward, as slow as if he were approaching a wild animal, and that was exactly how the lost child reacted.

A hoarse breath came from his lips, similar to the threatening warning of a cat, and he crawled backwards on the floor. Kakashi had noticed that he had started calling the chakra around him again, but he had also realized that he was slow to do so. He had time to try to tame it.

"Naruto" tried again ignoring the warning. He raised a hand to his genin, ordering them to stay still. "Do you know who we are?"

He didn't have many illusions. It was more likely that he recognized Sakura and Sasuke, since they were in the same class at the academy; he had always been just a shadow in his life, an ANBU guard with orders never to get near him.

But he could still recognize the Konoha symbol.

That was exactly what Naruto looked at, looking up at the forehead. But he did not look at him with recognition, there was a sudden anger that ignited all his expression and his posture, from simply scared and defensive, also became aggressive.

" _Rubbish_ ," he replied with contempt.

Then he disappeared in a snap, his shunshin finished. But Kakashi managed to stay on top of him and at the same moment he too disappeared, chasing him.

Sasuke looked at the empty clearing with the feeling that time was starting to flow again only at that moment.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura broke the silence first, full of nervousness.

"W-are we waiting here?" Himawari offered in a questioning tone, she was still very confused by what had happened. "Sensei can handle it alone without us in the way."

Sasuke didn't agree with that choice at all.

"I follow them," he declared.

He wasn't a sensor, he couldn't sense the direction they were headed, but he could try to guess it. After all, he was not called a genius by chance.

If Naruto wanted to hide he had to get out of the village before his presence was reported; the entire village was surrounded by rice fields, except for the west side where the great forest of the Land of Fire almost reached the gates of the village, there it would have been easier for him to blend in than in the open field.

"Sasuke did you see sensei, he made a sign of not ..."

He didn't even let Himawari finish, he jumped to the first roof within reach and from there he headed towards the green trees he saw. He sensed behind him Sakura reach him and smiled, obviously Sakura would always follow him, it was the only good thing about that crush he had on him; shortly thereafter he also heard Himawari's leaps.

They reached the forest, slowing the pace of the jumps because of the branches that gave an irregular path.

"Here they are!" Sakura called.

Sasuke followed the direction he pointed down and saw them too. They were both in the undergrowth, Kakashi had blocked Naruto and was now trying to keep him good, but he was kicking and wriggling like a madman to escape.

"Leave me! Leave me!"

"Calm down, Naruto, I won't hurt you ..."

“No, leave me. I hate you, let me go ”.

"I have to take you back to Konoha, home ..."

"It's not my home!" he roared eagerly. "Leave me, friend-killers!"

Naruto punched Kakashi's stomach with his foot, but Sasuke could swear he wasn't that strong, it was probably the way he called him that destabilized Kakashi enough for the kid to slip out of his grasp. But he didn't go far, because the three genin landed from the branches blocking his escape route.

For a moment Sasuke felt guilty at the betrayal look Naruto gave him, but he remembered that he was the one who had been fooled with a henge. He was the one who must have felt betrayed, not the other way around.

Naruto tried to get around them, but by now Kakashi was up and was on top of him again. He stopped Naruto by taking his arms behind his back, resisting the kid's kicking and screaming.

"We are not your enemies, Naruto," he said wearily from trying to hold him back without hurting him. "I don't know what Shisui told you, but ..."

"If you don't let me go I'll let the fox out!" Naruto interrupted him with all the breath he had in his lungs, his eyes small with terror.

Sasuke didn't understand what he meant by that threat, but it must be something dangerous because Kakashi tensed and became more cautious.

"You won't," he said firmly.

"Challenge me, dattebayo!"

But even if Kakashi wanted to do it, he didn't have time. Sasuke saw too late the group of sharp shurikens that were thrown at the head of his sensei, who luckily had more speed of reflexes and was able to avoid. To do so, however, he let go of Naruto, who took the opportunity to roll away.

They immediately raised their heads in the direction from which the shurikens had come, a young man crouched in balance on a branch. For the second time in a matter of minutes, Sasuke found himself with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide with surprise.

"What a nice hangout," Shisui commented, an ironic smile. “Hi, senpai. Hello little cousin ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again ... it closes in suspense! I'm terrible, I know :D But now the cavalry has arrived for Naruto and in the next chapter there will be a mini fight between Kakashi and Shisui, I hope you like it!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too! I decided to make them short, so that I can publish more frequently ^^ Tell me if this decision suits you!  
> Anyway I hope to be able to make you love Shisui and Naruto, for me they are becoming a real brotp ... it's a pity that there are no fan art T_T
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter! It makes me really happy to read them and they make me want to keep going! it's nice to see people appreciating your wacky ideas :D


	5. You took him away from me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm your friend," he whispered as he finally managed to lock his hands behind his back.  
> For a moment, Naruto stopped fighting him and just looked at him. But not with recognition, but as a suspicious and wounded animal.  
> "Liar," he growled.

_The parchment was very bulky, the dimensions were really considerable even for being roll. But then there were many forbidden techniques of Konoha in there, he certainly could not expect a roll of a few centimeters. Scanning the sharingan confirmed to Shisui that it was the authentic one and not a copy._

_"Perfect," he considered and pulled out a much smaller scroll, a simple sealing parchment, where he sealed the Forbidden Scroll inside for easier transport. He then looked up at Mizuki._

_If he remembered correctly, they had been together at the Academy, albeit in different classes. In his memories he was a grudge kid towards Konoha and Sandaime, so when he had to think of someone infiltrating he was the first that came to mind. Fortunately, as an adult Mizuki had been very willing to betray Konoha for a lot of money._

_He then took the bag with the aforementioned pile of money, the same one that Kakazu had given him almost crying at the idea of all that money disappearing from the Akatsuki coffers._

_"That's all, as agreed," he said._

_Mizuki opened it to make sure and smiled slimy at the sight of the banknotes._

_"Are you sure nobody caught you?" Shisui nervously insisted._

_They had managed to remain invisible to Konoha's radar for four years, he had no intention of interrupting this happy streak._

_"Absolutely sure" Mizuki guaranteed. "When they notice it will be too late."_

_Shisui hoped it was so, but in any case even if Mizuki was captured he had imposed a genjutsu on him when they first met. Not even the Konoha ninja knew who really gave the commission, the genjutsu made him believe that Shisui was an Iwa shinobi._

_With a quick nod of the head he greeted him then, determined not to stay longer than necessary in the borders of the Land of Fire. He teleported to their lair as quickly as possible and hoped that Naruto was already ready to go._

_"Naruto? I'm back, are you ready? " Shisui called not seeing him in the main room, the same one they had also used for sleeping._

_He got no response and this began to worry him, but he decided it was too early to draw hasty conclusions, Naruto could have dozed off anywhere else. He then made a quick tour of the entire den, which brought him back to the initial room without having found anything._

_Fuck._

_Naruto wasn't there. Obito would have killed him._

**

On a scale of one and ten, the situation was very dangerous.

Shisui first glanced at the brat, the same one who had had the ardor to escape from under his nose to go to the festival that was clearly forbidden to him. At least he seemed to be fine, he saw no wounds, he was just dirty with dirt and leaves. He then turned back to Kakashi and cursed his terrible luck. He wasn't worried about the three genin, even though Sasuke was among them, they were still children, but Kakashi was dangerous. He did not know if he was able to stand up to him, perhaps in a fight of attrition since he certainly had more chakra than Hatake, but he did not know if he could last that long. He was already struggling with the prolonged use of his Mangekyo in the last few days, he didn't know how much he could rely on the sharingan. Surely Kakashi knew his techniques and knew about Amatsukami, in fact he never looked him in the eye as soon as he recognized him.

 _I don't have to fight him_ , he told himself _, I just have to take Naruto and run away, I can still do that._

No one matched him in speed, certainly none of those present. With a continuous use of the shunshin they would have moved far enough to lose their tracks, to be able to reach the refuge in the Land of Grass.

It was still a nuisance. They had managed to stay off Konoha's radar for four years, reappearing would only remind them that there was a nukenin Uchiha to catch as soon as possible. Not to mention that they now knew their precious Junchūriki was still alive and would do anything to get him back.

"Shisui, what a pleasure to see you again," Kakashi said, responding to his initial greeting.

He too was observing the change in situation and pondering its possible drawbacks and advantages. He certainly did not expect the intervention of a criminal of Shisui's caliber. He was especially looking at his black cape with red clouds.

"The pleasure is yours alone," the nukenin assured with a hateful smile.

He quickly teleported in front of Naruto, a short sword drawn. Even if he was in a more easily attacked position there, at least he could defend the child and prevent him from taking him hostage.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have to go," he said keeping the fake cordial tone.

"Actually, I do," said Kakashi putting in attack position, pulled itself out of the Kunai.

Sasuke tried to compose himself from amazement to prepare himself for action, determined to be useful. But as soon as he pulled out his weapons, Kakashi barked:

"You three stay out."

"Yes, that's right, leave it to the adults," Shisui followed, who certainly didn't want to hurt his cousin. "Go play somewhere".

Sasuke blushed suddenly for that offense, he hated being belittled and he was no longer a child! He was a ninja, he was trained to fight and he was there for that, how could they afford?

Kakashi was the first to sprint, threw one of the kunai in the face of Shisui, who was able to easily deflect the trajectory with the blade of his tantō. The action distracted him enough not to allow him to react in time to Kakashi's direct attack, and the man was found to meet him with another kunai. Although he also had to think about defending Naruto, he also managed to deflect the second Kunai's throw and parried Kakashi's punch. Before he could counterattack, Shisui quickly danced into a fencing figure and sliced through Kakashi's chest with the blade.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura let out a scream of fear, while Himawari gasped.

But no blood came out of the wound. Kakashi's body itself disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a tree stump appeared in its place.

Shisui smiled in exasperation. "Kawarimi," he guessed.

He looked around, the sharingan active for the slightest movement and anticipation. Nothing came from right, left, back and forth. He glanced up into the trees, but even there there was no sign of Kakashi. It was a second late that he remembered to look down, but as soon as he did the earth cracked and a hand emerged that blocked him, preventing him from jumping.

"Shit" he cursed and not finding a better solution he thought of directing his tantō towards the earth.

It was an imprecise move, Kakashi managed to stabilize him before he totally emerged from the earth and the blade never reached his head. Konoha's Jōnin threw him far away, causing him to lose his balance.

Now he was in front of Naruto, looming over him with the sharingan visible.

"Naruto, come with me," he said hastily, ignoring the way the boy was shaking with fear.

He tried to grab him, but with peripheral vision Kakashi saw Shisui throw a series of small fireballs at him. To avoid them he had to jump far, clearing the way to Naruto and Shisui was in a flash, as fast as they were told, to protect him with his body.

"Try to touch him again" he began slowly, "and I'll tear off that eye you stole". He smiled. "Who knows, maybe it might suit me better."

Sasuke had to intervene. No matter what the sensei had said and the grievances of his teammates, Kakashi needed their help. It was obvious that he couldn't fight Shisui and take Naruto, he had to focus on one thing while the others did the rest.

He looked at Sakura and Himawari. The two of them seemed too stuck and scared to act, he should have thought of it.

Patiently he waited for the moment, muscles tense and nervous with the tension of the moment. He just had to wait for the right moment, one in which Kakashi would have captured all of Shisui's attention, perhaps managing to carry him far enough. It was enough for him to leave Naruto unattended for only three seconds.

In the meantime he began to approach slowly, sliding behind them. As soon as he took Naruto he would have to run away and seeing how he had behaved with Kakashi, their target didn't seem willing to cooperate, he had to block him in some way. Sasuke pulled out his ninja thread to at least tie Naruto’s hands.

His time finally came. To avoid an earth jutsu, Shisui had to sprint high on a branch, but at the same time Kakashi had to imitate him due to a Uchiha fireball. Now Naruto was the only one on the ground, he had the green light.

Kakashi hadn't taught them shunshin yet, but Sasuke was quick. He arrived on Naruto before both Shisui and Kakashi could realize it. The blond boy didn't manage to react in time, Sasuke knocked him down thanks to his taijutsu and immediately tried to tie him.

"Let me go, what are you doing ?!" Naruto yelled.

He had inevitably caught Shisui's attention, Kakashi was keeping him busy but he had to move. His knot record was best in class, but it got a bit harder if whoever you were tying was squirming all the time.

The betrayed look in the blue eyes hurt.

"We have to take you home to Konoha ..."

"Konoha is not my home!" he repeated with a ferocity that made Sasuke jump. "Nobody has ever wanted me, none of you ..."

"There are your friends".

The scream with which he replied was even more furious. "I've never had friends!"

He wanted to argue, but Naruto was right; no child in their class had ever come close to him, ever. They only pointed to him to laugh at him, steal his notebooks and blame him for anything.

"I'm your friend," he whispered as he finally managed to lock his hands behind his back.

For a moment, Naruto stopped fighting him and just looked at him. But not with recognition, but as a suspicious and wounded animal.

" _Liar_ ," he growled.

Sasuke couldn't argue, feeling he was terribly right. It had been his greatest regret, discovering that the child who had so intrigued him had disappeared, especially shortly after what he had done to him ... he tried not to think about it, carrying it on his shoulders. He had obviously started squirming again so he tried to exchange a look with Sakura and Himawari for help. They had to get away from there before Shisui could get past Kakashi.

He caught up with his companions and with them started running in the undergrowth, trusting that the two of them would watch his back as he was stuck holding Naruto.

They only managed a few steps. Sasuke didn't even see him coming, Sakura tried to intrude, but none of them three had the necessary preparation to face Uchiha Shisui.

Sasuke didn't even understand what happened.

He only knew that Himawari and Sakura were under Kakashi's arms, who rushed to save them from another fireball that had set fire to a tree. Instead he found himself stunned on the ground, no longer trapped Naruto, with a pang of incredible pain in his head and he had blood covering one eye, he was bleeding profusely.

Shisui perched on a branch above, freeing Naruto from the wire Sasuke had trapped him in. He immediately returned to the situation, but Kakashi no longer seemed ready to intervene, at that moment he seemed more interested in protecting Sakura and Himawari and looked at Sasuke as if he wanted to reach him too.

Sasuke stood shakily to his feet, feeling a nasty, nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wiped the blood from his face and met Shisui's gaze, for a second he thought the same looking with remorse.

"I would say we can also say goodbye," Shisui said.

Kakashi did not seem to agree, but remained on the ground staring at him in frustration.

"Why?" he snapped. "You were one of the most loyal, why are you betraying Konoha?"

A strange shadow passed in the ruby eye of his cousin, his expression became thoughtful and full of resentment. He looked ready to go, but then changed his mind.

"Sasuke" he called and Sasuke gasped in spite of himself. "You should ask your father if _he still has that ambition_." He turned to Kakashi. "And you ... ask that stupid old Hokage if _he'll use that last solution_ ".

There was contempt and anger in his tone, as if he were venting a millennial grudge, but Sasuke did not understand what he meant, those words only left him confused. He could not say anything and even Kakashi remained silent, frowning at those words that seemed to hide dangerous secrets. They watched him climb Naruto onto his back, but just when he was ready to go he froze. Giving them his back, he said one last thing.

"While you're at it, Sasuke, ask Itachi if he knows the place where the tortoise passed the hare at midday."

He tried to protest that that sentence didn't make any sense, but Shisui was already gone.

Naruto with him.

For a second there was a suspended silence and Sasuke was amazed when it was Kakashi who interrupted it. Since they were a team he hadn't shown a single emotion, he had remained a lazy and ironic bastard all along. But at that moment a cry of frustration left his mouth, so loud that it seemed to echo throughout the forest. Sasuke winced when he saw him throw a kunai at the branch from which Shisui had disappeared.

"Again!" he shouted. "You took him away from me _again_ ".

Those words rang in his head painfully and soon that _liar_ that Naruto had blown so vehemently joined. He was right, Naruto could have been his friend at the time if only he hadn't ... if only that time he wasn't so stupid. Maybe he wouldn't go away.

A grunt escaped his lips before Sasuke realized it and instinctively put a hand to his eye. The pain in his head had increased, it was a terrible throbbing just behind his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard Sakura calling him.

Then his knees gave out and he found himself unconscious on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the action scene wasn't too confusing >.<'' It's always difficult to manage so many characters doing so many different things, but they're also something I love T_T In fact, right in the wake of the canon manga, there will be a lot of action :D Many themes will continue to be proposed again, albeit in different ways.  
> For example, in the canonical manga Naruto has a regret, of not having put aside his pride as a child to get closer to Sasuke. Likewise, Sasuke now has the regret of not being able to befriend Naruto. Who knows, maybe that way things would have been different ...  
> But let's not digress! Did you like it? Of course I know that many things are unanswered, but in the next chapters they will come out. Like why the Uchiha managed to avoid the massacre or the episode referring to Sasuke ...


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konan watched them carefully weighing their condition, his golden eyes glittering with relief and concern. The Akatsuki hood completely hid his body.  
> "You're late," she said. "What happened?"

_Naruto settled better on the precariously balanced branch as he leaned over to look down. In the training area there was a child with very dark hair and he was training with shuriken. He always hit the mark and Naruto felt tremendously jealous at that show of prowess._

_The child with the hair so black that it looked like he had spilled ink on him was his classmate, he was the best of all and seemed to already know everything the teachers taught. Everyone praised and admired him, he always won taijutsu challenges and took the maximum in every test. He never showed up but Naruto knew his name was Uchiha Sasuke, actually everyone seemed to know who he was without having to ask him his name._

_He touched his own shuriken bag with his fingers. They were all old, dull and with blunt tips that often didn't even stick to targets. Sasuke's instead shone from how new they were and cut everything with sharp edges._

_He sighed to himself. He knew he couldn't compare his makeshift equipment to that of others, but now he was ashamed to go down to train. Who knows what he would have said ... Sasuke was really cool, while he was the deadlast in the class._

But I will be the future Hokage!

_With this awareness, Naruto strengthened himself and descended from the tree, reaching the training ground. Sasuke stopped as soon as he realized he was no longer alone and turned to look at who the newcomer was with a surprised expression._

_After all, that training ground almost never used anyone. That was why Naruto went there, that way there was never anyone to witness his failures._

_With his head held high, Naruto tried his best to ignore the black eyes that had focused on him. He pulled out his battered shuriken, took a handful and began throwing them at the target in front of him. Obviously many missed the target entirely, while those who hit it did not stick and just bounced to the ground._

_He felt a pang of disappointment, not that he really expected things to turn out differently, but he would have liked to make a good impression in front of Sasuke. He forced himself to keep his gaze fixed in front of him so as not to peek at the derisive face that the other child must have made at his demonstration of incapacity. The masters and all the others were already there to remind him that he was a failure, he didn't want to see the same look._

_"You have a bad wrist"._

_Naruto gasped when he heard Sasuke speak. Unintentionally he stepped back and looked at him wary, even though Sasuke seemed calm._

_"What do you want?" he blurted out defensively._

_People didn't talk to him and when they did it was always to treat him badly._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the abrupt tone._

_“To throw, put your wrist in this corner like this,” he showed it to him, “that's why you're wrong. If you keep it that way, you have more control. So, you see? " repeated the gesture._

_Naruto could see him well, but he didn't let go of his suspicious gaze. Sasuke thought he was as stupid as everyone believed him, so he was helping him._

_Naruto blew hard, staring at him angrily._

_"I don't need your help, dattebayo!" he shouted._

_He turned his back violently, returning to the line of fire. But this time Naruto paid attention to the angle of his wrist, forcing himself to hold it as the Uchiha’s child had just shown him. Despite the slight improvement, the result was almost the same._

_He felt disappointed, but he shrugged and looked at Sasuke with disdain._

_"You see? Your advice is useless, you can keep it to yourself "._

_Sasuke didn't even seem to notice his tone, he had a thoughtful expression as he stared closely at his shurikens._

_"Use mine"._

_Naruto almost jumped to see Sasuke approaching with his brand new shurikens in hand._

_"What?"_

_"Try to throw mine," he repeated, rolling his eyes, annoyed at having to repeat himself._

_Naruto stared at him trying to figure out what kind of joke it was, or was he waiting for him to pick them up to start screaming that he had stolen them? He didn't know whether to trust._

_Sasuke, however, must have had little patience, because in front of the hesitation in the blond child he put them in his hand without much ceremony._

_"Now try," he ordered._

_Naruto didn't like that domineering tone, but since he didn't scream or anything else happened, he decided to please him. He was also curious to feel the sensation of holding new, undamaged weapons. Naruto's eyes widened in amazement as the shurikens hit. Sure, they were still a long way from the bull's-eye, but they hadn't fallen to the ground!_

_A cry of victory broke from his lips parted in a huge smile, he clenched his fist with satisfaction and turned to look at Sasuke._

_"I did it, dattebayo!"_

_Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, the serious expression of an adult on his face that looked ridiculous with his childlike appearance._

_“As I imagined, the problem is your shurikens. They are too old and worn out, they cannot penetrate the wood and their center of gravity has shifted. You have to buy new ones, these are useless "._

_Naruto's eyes burned at that finding. He already knew for himself that he did not have good weapons, just as he did not have good clothes and good shoes. He didn't need anyone else to remind him! That set of shuriken had been given to him by Sandaime when he started the Academy, along with some kunai and basic equipment - all second or third hand. Jiji had told him that they were the only things he could give him and therefore not to lose or break them. They were all he could have and it humiliated him that that child with the new clothes, always clean and never torn, would point out how useless they were._

_"I'm not buying any more," Naruto said, forcing himself not to show any emotion._

_Sasuke stared at him like he was stupid._

_"You did not hear? I said that…"_

_"Yes, I heard," he interrupted angrily. "But I can't buy more because they cost too much!" he raised his voice at last._

_There was a little silence and Naruto blushed violently. Now Sasuke stared at him more closely, eyes lingering over his worn clothes and many sizes smaller. Naruto bit his tongue so as not to shout at him and cursed himself internally for confirming his status as a poor fellow in front of the other._

_He started to leave and run away, but Sasuke stopped him._

_"Okay, then I'll leave you mine."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at that gesture. The Uchiha had no expression on his face, it was difficult to understand what was going through his mind._

_"But so you are left without!"_

_He shrugged. "I'll tell Mom I lost them and she'll buy me another set, don't worry."_

_Naruto felt lost at that careless tone and looked at the shurikens he was offering him. Even if Naruto didn't understand it, he could tell they had excellent craftsmanship and Sasuke was giving them up without a second thought. But then he would buy more, he didn't have to worry about counting the money monthly. Entering the Academy Naruto had discovered that it is not children who worry about money, it is a duty that awaits parents. But he didn't have parents, it was a job he had to take care of himself. He had no mom who would buy him something just because he asked for it._

_He clenched his fists. Naruto didn't want to show himself weak, so needy and above all he didn't want to feel diminished compared to Sasuke._

_He didn't take the shurikens, put his hands in his pockets in an indifferent pose. He ignored the strange disappointed look on her black eyes and turned her back to leave._

_“You don't need to give them to me, we can use them together while we train. See you tomorrow"._

_His heart was beating so hard that he seemed to want to come out of his ribs, rumbling in his ears like a din. Naruto had never had a friend with whom to date and he didn't know if Sasuke would respect him. He didn't know if he could begin to consider Sasuke as such._

_But the next day Sasuke came, and the next and the next. They trained together, initially exchanging only a few words until they chatted at each break, exchanging conversations that went beyond training._

_Then one day Sasuke stopped coming and Naruto never knew why._

_**_

Shisui touched Naruto lightly, but stopped to see the blue eyes open.

"I thought you were sleeping, you were very quiet," he said.

Naruto shrugged without answering, just trying to push the memories away. He had always tried his best not to think about Konoha, but seeing those familiar faces brought back everything he had kept inside him.

"We're almost there," Shisui warned him.

His tone of voice was tired, his face beaded with sweat and the cornea of his eye reddened. Naruto could feel how exhausted Shisui was and how close to chakra deprivation. After all, Shisui had been running for hours using the shunshin to move, holding it on his back. They had not rested for a single second and it was now night, the moon had risen in the sky for many hours.

Naruto saw the rock face approaching faster and faster towards them, but he didn't blink. They crossed the illusion without slowing down and landed on a rocky clearing in front of a cave. They were located in the country of the Grass, on the border with the Land of the Earth, which is why the area was so mountainous.

Naruto slid off Shisui's back feeling all stiff, his joints aching after being locked in the same rigid position all the way. Shisui instead collapsed right on his knees, exhausted and panting.

"Arrived" he only managed to gasp before a figure emerged from the tunnel.

That bob of blue hair would have been recognizable anywhere, even in the night. Konan watched them carefully weighing their condition, his golden eyes glittering with relief and concern. The Akatsuki hood completely hid his body.

"You're late," she said. "What happened?"

Shisui took a deep breath, his hand pressed to his spleen to ease the painful sensation of cramps. He did not know how to answer, explaining why they had arrived so late compared to the agreed time implied too much.

"Konoha's shinobi held us back," he admitted.

Konan stiffened, his expression becoming more tense.

"We sowed them again in the Land of Fire," Shisui assured her.

But it was barely enough, the woman continued to stare at them with apprehension, clearly waiting for more information. Shisui felt reluctant to leave them, he didn't want to admit that Naruto had escaped his control and that one of the ninja who had caught them was Hatake _fucking_ Kakashi.

Obito would have gone mad.

"It's my fault".

Shisui gasped and looked up at Naruto. The boy had clenched his fists and kept his face turned to the ground, from there he could see the embittered expression.

“In the village near the shelter they were having a festival, I wanted to go and see it even though I knew I couldn't. I used a henge to not be recognized, ” he explained. He glanced at Konan's expression before resuming. “I met… a child who was in class with me… he didn't recognize me, but I stayed with him and I lost track of time. He was ... ", his voice trembled a little," Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, and now he's a genin. His reference sensei is Hatake Kakashi ”.

As soon as he said that name Konan tensed, guessing where he was going.

"Hatake Kakashi saw beyond the henge and exposed me. I tried to escape but he was about to catch me but then Shisui came and took me away ”he concluded in one breath. "I'm sorry," he piped.

Konan looked back to Shisui for confirmation. He nodded.

“That's how it went”.

"Are you injured?"

“Just a few scratches. Naruto is fine, I didn't let them touch him. I ... am on the verge of a chakra exhaustion ".

Sigh. "I hope you can still walk".

She motioned for them both to follow her into the cave. Shisui struggled to get up and went into the dark tunnel, only after a few steps a series of torches on the walls lit up automatically, illuminating the environment. The further they went, the more secondary roads opened and the stone corridor wound into the earth, but Konan continued confidently ahead of them. The sound of their footsteps on the stone echoed in the silence.

In front of the umpteenth intersection, Konan stopped.

“Go get some rest, Shisui. I'll tell Madara what happened ".

Shisui grimaced at hearing Obito called that way and Naruto bit his lip too, it was never a good sign when it was Madara's personality that was the most prominent.

"Okay," the Uchiha said with a sigh.

He left a caress on the boy's tousled hair before crawling to his room and throwing himself on the bed to play dead.

Naruto still followed Konan until she took him to the end of the tunnel, which opened into a huge room carved out of stone, with a very high ceiling. The corridor continued in a raised platform several meters above the floor, at the end of which a man in dark clothes was seated. Next to him there was an orange mask, a sign that he was not wearing it.

"They are back," Konan said, although it was useless since their chakra was sensed as soon as they set foot in the shelter.

Naruto walked up to Obito's side. He looked at his profile trying to guess his mood. It was on the scarred side, the red eye was turned towards the empty space of that gigantic room.

"Why this delay?" he asked dryly, the annoyance perceptible in the tone.

Naruto hesitated. It was one thing to say what had happened to Konan, who was always so calm and reassuring, another to Obito. Naruto was afraid of how he might react and let him down.

"They met Hatake Kakashi," the woman replied just as dry and brutal, without bothering to sweeten the pill with some preliminary reassurance.

Obito's reaction was immediate. Suddenly he held his breath and his eye flew open, he immediately grabbed Naruto carrying him in his lap. His hands ran all over his body, so his gaze was scrupulous, looking for any wound.

"What did he do to you ?!" Obito growled softly.

He complained about the abrupt gestures, the sense of guilt made his ears blush in realizing how much that single sentence had made him worry.

But it was nice that he cared. Before Obito, no one had ever worried.

"Nothing," he hissed softly.

Obito had to believe him when he realized that he had no wounds. Even the small cuts he had made on his palms as he fell had already healed. However, he did not let go of him, holding him still.

"What happened?" he asked with anger vibrating in his tone.

It was Konan who answered, repeating what Naruto had told her earlier. Obito listened silently without asking questions, his jaw hardening as he realized that Naruto had voluntarily escaped from Shisui's surveillance, disobeying his orders.

Naruto knew he was in trouble as the hold on him grew to painful.

"You know you can't be seen around."

Obito's words were flat, his tone cold as the sharpest ice. It made him tingle with guilt.

"I thought they didn't recognize me ..."

"In any case, you should have run away as soon as you saw that there were Konoha shinobi," he said.

Naruto lowered his eyes. He couldn't tell Obito that if he didn't, it was because Sasuke was there, the only child who had tried to be his friend. Even if it wasn't quite correct, in the end Sasuke had proved as horrible to him as everyone else. But in that moment… he couldn't help himself, he was too curious to know what it would be like if they actually became friends.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Naruto expected a pat on his hair, Obito's softened tone assuring him that he would fix it. But none of this happened. On the contrary, the Uchiha let him go and got up.

"What you did is serious, Naruto," Obito remarked. “You put yourself, Shisui and all of us in danger. You know what would have happened if they had caught you ”.

His face burned with shame. "I know".

“I know you suffer from this, Naruto. But at least when you are in the Land of Fire, don't leave us. You are not yet strong enough to protect yourself ”.

Naruto shrugged that last argument and curled up into himself. Because in the end it was there that he was always going to end, that he contained everything: he was not strong. He was still just a weak child to protect. Even after all the training they subjected him to, it wasn't enough. He couldn't do anything when Shisui clashed with Kakashi, he couldn't even resist Sasuke and ended up almost being captured.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, this time with a hoarse tone and burning eyes.

He felt a softening from Obito, his chakra quieted in part leaving a different feeling: no more reproach and disappointment, but an instinctive need to comfort. Yet, despite this change, Obito did not extend any gesture towards him, he remained distant.

"I know," he said. “But I want you to understand that. You will stay here alone tonight as a punishment ”.

Naruto looked up surprised and hurt. Obito avoided looking at him.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn for Ame. Be awake ”.

Naruto pursed his lips, decided he wasn't going to plead like a baby, not this time. However, he felt a little dying inside when he saw both Obito and Konan leave the room, the door closed inside them. Naruto didn't need to get up and pull to know it was sealed.

He was left alone.

He threw back with his back, lying on the hard ground of the platform. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into his own consciousness. In reality he wasn't alone, he never really was.

When he opened his eyes the cave had changed and water lapped all over his figure. He peered over the bars that had suddenly appeared and smiled.

A rumbling came from the darkness.

" **Damn brat ...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a little something about Naruto and Sasuke's past relationship and their failed attempt to start being friends. In the next chapter, from Sasuke's point of view, we will know why he stopped the meetings: c But if you want you can try to guess it <3  
> Konan also arrives, who in this story is a bit like everyone's big sister! I must also say that in the future she will have a small role connected to Sakura, but I don't spoil <.<  
> And Obito! Obito who has a slight morbid attachment to Naruto xD Here it was pretty tough, but I promise you there will be enough fluff from the two of them *^* Obviously nothing romantic, as mentioned I don't know yet how couples will end, so for now let's enjoy the free fluff :D  
> Comments and thoughts are always welcome!


	7. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish the chapter in advance because it is very short, sorry

_Sasuke tried to quickly get past the group of kids. The bell had already started and the break was over, he didn't like being late for class. But the road was blocked by a group of boys who, judging by their bulky size, must have been of some later class. At least they didn't seem to be angry with him, they turned maliciously to a skinny blond child, he realized he knew him and stopped._

_But it was all so strange, he saw everything distorted as if he were looking through a blurry glass. Some movements were slow as if they were immersed in water, others so fast it made him dizzy. He could not hear the noises, Naruto was talking but his mouth opened and closed without letting out any sound. He could only hear the high-pitched trill of the bell, so loud it might have broken an eardrum._

_He felt nauseous, he felt like he wasn't really there. He tried to understand what Naruto was saying, tried to follow the movement of his mouth._

Friend _._

_Was Naruto his friend? He remembered that they had trained together in secret, was that enough to consider him as such? Then he suddenly remembered that his mother had asked him not to see him again, his father had instead ordered him; he didn't want to disappoint his parents, Sasuke couldn't be his friend._

_He took a step back, the words came out as strange as if someone else was speaking for him._

_"What do you want? Leave me alone…_ loser _”he added._

_Naruto stared at him hurt, an expression so sharp that it seemed to pierce him like a shard of glass. Sasuke looked away and ran away, into the classroom and no longer paid attention to what was happening._

_But as soon as he crossed the door, the room was gone and he ended up inside an undergrowth. Next to the giant sequoias of the Land of Fire, with the grass reaching his knees, there was a taller, dirty and wilder Naruto, with longer hair and a more feral look._

_"_ Liar _," he hissed._

_And Sasuke felt hands on his neck choke him._

He woke up suddenly, panting. The ground below him continued to rock in a continuous rocking, he immediately realized that he was lying on a cart.

"Sleeping Beauty has woken up".

The lazy, familiar tone of his sensei caused a pain in his temple, his head was throbbing and his eyes continued to hurt too. He recorded what he had said and with difficulty sat up. He realized that he was in a gig, a farmer was driving the horses with his back to them. Kakashi had his usual little present expression, while Sakura's was full of concern.

"Sasuke! How are you?"

The teammate's tone was too sharp, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to put his thoughts in order.

"How long have I been passed out?"

"Not much," Kakashi reassured him, for once he didn't have his face sunk between the pages of a porno. “Time to find a ride. We will soon be in Konoha ”.

He looked around, trying to drive away the remnants of that dream. While it wasn't quite a dream, it was a memory his mind had reworked after the latest events. Naruto had just unleashed the guilt he had kept at bay all that time, part of him had always felt guilty for not defending Naruto that day.

When his parents found out that he had started spending time with that child that everyone avoided, they had ordered him to stop talking to him, not to get involved in any way with him. Sasuke at the time was so desperate to have even a single ounce of approval from his father that he accepted without question. He had no longer gone to their training camp, at the Academy he had pretended that Naruto did not exist and the onetime Naruto had talked about their possible bondin front of others he had cruelly denied. A few days later Naruto was gone and a part of him always had the feeling that it was his fault.

_Was it really my fault?_

He rubbed his eyes, the further he went into those thoughts the more they burned. But it was a different feeling from the need to cry, it was as if he had pushed them too hard.

_If I disobeyed Dad would he stay? Would we have been friends?_

“Sasuke, be careful. You're about to reopen your wound,” Himawari warned him.

He only realized then that he was no longer bleeding. He felt a band-aid as he ran his fingers.

"I cured you," Himawari gloated proudly.

Sasuke grunted affirmatively and went back to rubbing his eyes. He must have taken a really hard blow, it seemed to him that his head was splitting in two.

He heard Kakashi calling him, but he didn't answer too concentrated to fight against that feeling. It seemed to be directly related to the pain in his chest, what the regrets had caused.

He winced when Kakashi grabbed him firmly by the chin, forcing him to look at him, while with the other hand he pulled his fist away from his eyes. The sensei's face appeared clear as never before, he could see the shades of gray in his lazy eye, distinguish the very clear lashes and see the pores of the skin.

"Congratulations, Sasuke" Kakashi said slowly. "You have awakened your sharingan".

He didn't react, too surprised by the revelation. Sasuke had always imagined that his eyes would reveal themselves during a battle, at the moment he didn't even believe it. He blinked, looking at his teammates. Both had startled expressions, but the first to recover was Sakura who held out her forehead to look at himself. As he took it, the words Naruto had said that afternoon came to mind.

_To develop sharingan you have to experience severe emotional pain._

Staring at the reflection of two red irises, Sasuke realized that he had told him the truth.


	8. Mission Report

"I see" was the only thing the Sandaime said when Team Seven reported on the mission.

Sitting on his desk, with the big hat shading his visa and the robes hiding his body, with only his wrinkled hands folded under his chin… he showed all his long years.

Sasuke wanted to scream. I see. What was that supposed to mean? What did he understand? They had just returned from a damned D-grade escort mission with the news that a dangerous nukenin from Konoha had shown up alongside Uzumaki Naruto, and that was all he had to say?

Kakashi caught his furious gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to stay calm.

“I'm sorry I couldn't stop them,” Kakashi said.

The Sandaime shook his head.

“Don't worry. Your team's safety came first. ”He reassured him. “But now we have a point of reference to find Shisui, this is his first appearance in years. And Uzumaki Naruto is with him, alive ”.

"We will send an ANBU team on their trail," Danzō guaranteed, alongside the Hokage.

Sasuke didn't like that old man very much, Danzo left him with an unpleasant feeling, as if in his presence he had to always look over his shoulder. He also didn't like the obsession he had for his brother, every time Sasuke thought about it he felt uncomfortable.

"You can go," the Sandaime then said looking gently at the three children. "Kakashi, I would like you to stay for the details."

Sasuke was reluctant to leave the room, he wanted to know everything and he wanted to participate in the rescue mission. Maybe it was because it was Naruto, but he felt it concerned him firsthand. Despite this he bowed respectfully as Himawari and Sakura did, ready to leave the room.

When Sasuke was at the door, however, he remembered a detail.

"Hokage-sama" he said, catching the attention of the adults. He lifted his chin, showing confidence. "Before leaving, Shisui said a few things."

He paused, curious to see the reaction of the Hokage and his adviser, but both remained stoic.

"What, Sasuke-kun?" the Sandaime urged him gently.

"He wanted me to ask my father if he still has that ambition," he replied with confidence, paused for another few seconds and then continued: "And if you still implement that last solution".

This time he thought he saw a glint of concern in the Hokage's mild eyes, but he was too quick to understand if it had really been there or if he had imagined it. After all, Danzo at his side hadn't moved a single facial muscle and he was the Hokage's right arm, he knew everything.

"Something else?" inquired the Sandaime in the same sweet tone.

Sasuke shook his head and the Sandaime looked at him thoughtfully.

"Shisui's are very specific questions, Sasuke-kun," he considered. “But I'm afraid I don't have an answer for either of them. I don't know what he is referring to ”.

Sasuke pursed his lips in disappointment at the non-response. Along with the guilt, those words from Shisui had prodded him throughout the journey. There had been so much bitterness while he said them, but also a kind of pain.

Thinking it was a final dismissal, he nodded his chin and prepared to leave the room. But when he was about to close the door, the Sandaime called him back.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," he said. "It is better not to say this last thing to your father. It would unnecessarily disturb him to know that he was mentioned by a criminal ”.

Hearing his cousin called that way made his heart leap, but then he was just what Shisui had become by leaving the village, a traitor.

Sasuke left the office full of bitterness and ignored both Sakura and Himawari. He had to talk to his brother.

"You really don't know what Shisui was talking about?" Kakashi asked as soon as his little genin were gone and the security seals reactivated.

Compared to the sweetness that used to be on Sandaime while talking to Sasuke, now his face was a stone mask.

"This is classified," he replied impassively.

Kakashi nodded, because in spite of himself he had always been a loyal ninja and would never disobey his Hokage. If it was a secret he didn't want to share, he had his reasons, it wasn't up to him to question his choices, it would have been betrayal.

"This is all very suspicious," Hiruzen resumed. “During your absence, the Forbidden Scroll was stolen”.

Kakashi opened his only visible eye slightly.

"The one guilty?"

“Apparently, Mizuki. We caught him just before you returned with your team. He was on the border of the country, ready to leave him, but the Scroll was not with him ”.

"He stole it for someone else".

"The question is who," Hiruzen sighed. "Ibiki-san's early investigations suggested it was an Iwa commission."

"But?" Kakashi guessed and knew it wasn't a good answer if Hokage himself was hesitant.

"Itachi-kun confirmed that Mizuki was under genjutsu, a genjutsu so powerful that it appeared to have been operated by a sharingan," replied Danzo.

Kakashi concentrated on keeping his expression neutral, not to let his eye narrow with annoyance. There was always something that troubled him when Danzo mentioned Itachi, the way he trailed his name ... there was so much smug possession that it gave him shivers. But he managed to hold back the discomfort, focusing solely on the Sandaime.

"Do you think it was Shisui's doing?"

"It would explain many things ... There are no other nukenin Uchiha, he is the only sharingan that is outside the village. It would also clarify his presence in the Land of Fire on the same day the Forbidden Scroll was stolen. It cannot be mere coincidence. "

Kakashi found himself agreeing with him, coincidences in the shinobi world rarely proved to be such. Unfortunately he didn't have the confirmation his Hokage wanted.

“In our meeting Shisui gave no sign of possessing the Scroll. If you hadn't told me now, I would never have suspected it ”.

"Is there anything else you couldn't tell us in front of your subordinates?" Danzo insisted.

Kakashi didn't look at him, he kept his attention only on the Hokage.

"Naruto knows about Kyūbi," he said.

A startled expression flickered only for a few seconds in the small eyes of the Sandaime, after which he returned controlled and impassive. He let out a tired sigh.

"Obviously it was Shisui who told him about it," he reasoned.

Besides the fact that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Kyûbi had always been open secret in the village, despite the attempt to hide it and everyone knew it.

"Do you think they're working for someone?" Danzo asked, intruding into the silence left by Hiruzen.

Kakashi shook his head disconsolately.

“I'm sorry, I can't tell. In our brief confrontation there was nothing that left him thinking. But… ”he hesitated briefly.

"Go on".

“According to Sasuke, Naruto told him about an alleged family of ex-shinobi who trained him with the chakra. Maybe they are affiliated with a group of other nukenin, ”he supposed.

"That's the most likely thing," the Sandaime agreed. “Shisui is not only sought after by Konoha, but also by the Cloud and the Mist. He must have someone who protects him from bounty hunters and keeps him hidden ”.

"My ANBUs will find out," Danzo guaranteed.

“I will also notify Jiraiya. You said that Shisui was wearing a cloak with red clouds ... Maybe he can tell us if there were activities by shinobi clothes in this way. "

Kakashi cleared his throat. “I would like to participate in the research”.

There was a brief silence at his request. Danzo looked at him with interest, really considering the option. Kakashi, along with the Inuzuka, had always been a good ninja pursuer; not to mention that he had recently been in contact with the scent of Naruto, now he could recognize it better than the faded memories of four years ago.

But Hiruzen shook his head firmly.

"You have your team to look after," he said kindly. “They need you”.

Kakashi wanted to disagree, as since he had withdrawn him from ANBU to make him a jonin-sensei; that was not his role. As Naruto had recalled, he was Friends-Killers Kakashi, he was the best Hound in ANBU, the deadliest shadow who killed in cold blood. It was crazy that Hiruzen thought he could raise children, he was too broken to do that.

All he wanted at that moment was to save Minato's son, to remedy at least one of his faults.

Instead the Hokage only said:

"You can go".

And Kakashi left the room.

**

He found Itachi at the Naka temple, just as his father had indicated to him.

Sasuke hesitated a few seconds longer than he should on the threshold, feeling a strange sense of inadequacy in front of that sacred place, allowing Itachi to realize his presence by himself. Sasuke saw him finish the silent prayer and leave an offering, then walked out to him with a gentle smile.

"You are back from the mission," Itachi commented, squinting at the light too strong in comparison to the shadow of the temple.

Much to Sasuke's annoyance, he still managed to locate the patch on his forehead and the bandages on his arms. Alarmed Itachi grabbed him gently by the face and began to study the severity of the damage.

"Are you hurt?" he asked apprehensively and confused.

Even though they had come out of the Village it was still a simple D-grade mission, after all Sasuke was still a genin.

The thirteen-year-old escaped his grasp with an angry and rebellious gesture.

"I'm fine," he complained superiorly. "We were attacked, but I managed it".

"Have you been to the hospital?"

He glared at him. "Himawari thought about it," he replied, breaking away with a nervous jerk. "It's nothing," he pointed out.

Itachi stared at him intently and Sasuke hated that look, because his brother could always understand everything he was hiding.

"What happened?" he asked in fact.

Sasuke tried to resist his serious, piercing gaze, but eventually found himself blowing the truth out, even though everyone - even his mother - had begged him not to.

“We met… Shisui”.

His words had an immediate effect and managed to wring a reaction from Itachi, even if it was only a slight stiffening, which usually always managed to be illegible and imperturbable.

Sasuke didn't know why Shisui had betrayed the village. Shisui was not a topic that was talked about willingly in the clan and even more so it was taboo in their home, given the strong bond that had existed between him and his brother. They had always been inseparable and Sasuke really didn't understand why Shisui had abandoned Konoha, Itachi, to become a nukenin.

To be honest, he hadn't given it much thought since he became genin. He was now an adult, a ninja, and had other things to think about. But seeing him after all that time had destabilized him.

"Was it he who attacked you?" Itachi asked after a very long silence. His voice was detached as usual, in fact it was more so than usual.

"Yeah… I mean, not really," he hesitated. “He reacted when Kakashi-sensei tried to hit him. It was an accident".

Sasuke did not know why he was justifying his missing cousin, perhaps the childhood affection still rooted in him was somehow involved.

Itachi nodded. "Let's go home," he only said.

It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, that it was still an open wound, and surely if he bit his mouth and swallowed Itachi the toad he would not have investigated further.

But Sasuke was too curious.

"He told me something," he erupted.

Itachi turned to look at him again, silently encouraging him to continue. Sasuke frowned, as if trying to remember the exact words.

"He told me to ask dad if he still has that ambition," he reported, "while he told Kakashi to ask if the Sandaime will ever use that last solution."

As soon as he said it, Itachi visibly stiffened. That was not a good sign and he realized that those cryptic words had a dangerous meaning, so much so that even his brother worried.

"What does it mean?" he then asked with determination.

"I have no idea".

He was lying and realizing it sent blood to his head. Sasuke was almost thirteen, had graduated from the academy and was a ninja with his own team. He was now formally an adult, Itachi could not continue to treat him like an unsuspecting child.

"Yes you know," he challenged him. "What did he mean?"

"I told you, I don't know".

Sasuke stared hatefully at his receding back and blurted out:

"He had a message for you too!" He waited for it to stop before hissing: "He asked if you know the place where the tortoise passed the hare at noon."

Itachi stopped, but with his back he was unable to recognize his expression. It was just obvious that he was looking down, stiff with clenched fists.

"What a foolish thing to say," he commented alone, quietly, as if those words had slipped on him like water.

Sasuke didn't ask more and joined him at the side. When they got home, no one raised the Shisui topic anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: KakaIta!!! Finally!!!


	9. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Kakashi, finally <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the flashback is inspired by a one-shot of the beautiful collection "Little Gifts and little secrets" by Mirenella. That os was the first KakaIta I ever read and it was love at first sight. I wanted to pay homage to her by shooting a very similar scene in the first KakaIta scene I ever wrote. Hope you like it!

_Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip so as not to let out a sigh of pure exasperation, it would have been unprofessional since he was addressed to his superior. He then looked disapprovingly at Kakashi intent on stretching his leg muscles on the lawn._

_"Itachi, what a pleasure to see you," he greeted lightly, unimpressed by the carbon eyes that emitted sparks._

_"Senpai" said 11-year-old Uchiha. "We should have left an hour ago"._

_Hatake Kakashi's delays were legendary in Konoha, everyone knew how he even kept the Hokage waiting. But during the ANBU missions he had always been punctual, starting from the gate to the second section, especially if these missions were fundamental for the village. It was the first time Itachi had been delayed and he had also felt worried enough to look for him._

_Instead he was there, with no real reason to miss the appointment._

_"Senpai, what are you doing?" he insisted._

_"Excuse me, but as I came I met Gai" Kakashi began and when the other jōnin of Konoha nearby was named he raised his thumb in his direction, "and asked me for a speed challenge. I couldn't refuse, so here I am. We will leave as soon as I have finished ”._

_Itachi felt a little confused, but kept his expression immobile and indecipherable. He didn't know Hatake well, not outside the Rō team at least, and all he had were the rumors of shinobi who loved to gossip. He knew his tragic history, of his father and the team, and he had always seen the cool, commanding figure he was in the captain's guise._

_It was the first time Itachi had seen him without dark shadows in his eyes._

_"Will you really run?" he asked without thinking too much._

_Kakashi gave him a long side glance and Itachi noticed the satisfied smile hidden by the mask._

_"Obviously. Will you stay and cheer for me?"_

_He did not react to the question to subdue the sudden surprise, he was recently in the Ro team - it was true - but that was the first time ever that Kakashi had been so friendly. He resolved to tilt his head back, letting the locks of black hair fall over his shoulders onto his back._

_"I will stay and make sure we leave when you win."_

_He realized his mistake too late, he saw it reflected in the ironic and mischievous look that Kakashi gave him._

_“Do you think I'll win? How cute, Itachi-kun! "_

_He bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to blush, for some reason he felt like he had let out something too big and he always had to remain controlled and calm._

_"Actually Gai is very fast, maybe faster than me," Kakashi resumed in a plaintive voice. “I don't know if I can do it without a good luck charm”._

_"A good luck charm?"_

_“Yes, to wear in the race, in battle. In the books all the heroes have a good luck charm, a sign of affection from their loved one ”._

_Itachi couldn't hold back his curiosity._

_"Do you have a loved one?"_

_But Kakashi did not satisfy his curiosity, he just sighed, accentuating that fake distraught air._

_"I'll have to run without ... I will definitely lose without a good luck charm, without moral support ..."_

_He stared at Itachi for a long time and the boy found himself sighing in resignation. He reached out to her hair and pulled off the elastic that enclosed them in a ponytail. The smooth, dark wisps spread over his shoulders and back, delicately framing his thin face._

_"Is this okay?"_

_Although the joke had been made by himself, Kakashi was surprised and hesitated to take the simple rubber band, perhaps he didn't expect Itachi would be in the game. But then slowly Kakashi raised his hand and took the tape, he did so cautiously as if expecting him to retract the offer. Eventually he slipped it on his wrist like a bracelet._

_"It's perfect," he guaranteed, proudly showing it to him. "With this I will win immediately!"_

_"I hope," he just said, trying to be as cold as possible._

_He turned to go find a place to sit and be able to watch the two idiots challenge each other at the same time, but Kakashi called him back shouting his name._

_"What?" he asked resignedly, turning around._

_Kakashi's smile was perfectly visible even though the only portion of skin uncovered was his right eye. He opened it ajar as he said:_

_"You are very cute with your hair down."_

_Itachi turned his head, hoping fast enough to hide the blush. Sure, if Kakashi's giggle meant anything, it wasn't fast enough._

_**_

The empty stomach was painful to bear, but Kakashi ignored the hunger cramps and continued on his way. He knew that the fridge in his apartment was as empty as his stomach, that he would not find anything to eat, so he never even thought of going back to rest in his apartment. Just as the idea of stopping in any of the many gastronomic establishments that lined Konoha had not occurred to him.

He was hungry, but he wasn't going to eat.

Instead he walked until midnight passed and came to the edge of the village, to the special training grounds for ANBU. Despite being withdrawn against his will, he still knew the seals to access them to train. The interesting thing about those training camps was that, unlike the standard ones also used by the genin, there were already sets of weapons and it was not necessary to bring your own.

Kakashi carefully studied the range of short swords present and chose the most congenial and balanced with his movements. It was since he left ANBU that he hadn't trained in kenjutsu, it would have done him good to stretch.

The next hour was filled by Kakashi's blows, by the sharp sound of the air being cut by a very fast and lethal blade. The muscles in his arms began to tremble after a while, the sweat stuck to his forehead and his stomach aching from the absence of food.

He continued until he sensed that someone was breaking through the protective barriers to enter the training ground. Instinctively he stiffened, but then he tried not to strain too much and continue with his kata. It could have been any sleepless ANBU who came there to train.

He stopped altogether however when he recognized the warm and reassuring impression of chakra. He lowered his stiff, offensive posture, muscles screaming in need of a stretch after exertion, and turned to look at Itachi.

There were white lights at the training ground, they brightened the night enough to make the Uchiha distinguishable in the dark. His skin shone pale as the moon, but his black clothes matched the dark circumstances well.

"I knew I found you here."

His low, hoarse voice was also in perfect harmony with the late night. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, a little ashamed of how the sound of that voice was enough to calm some of the pain.

"I'm so predictable?" Kakashi asked, trying to joke.

Itachi was holding a closed paper bag in his hand, before answering he threw it at him and Kakashi managed to catch it.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

He opened the bag and smiled to himself at the contents: dango, of course.

"What if I told you I'm not hungry?"

Itachi's gaze was serious, not at all scratched by Kakashi's attempts.

"I know you haven't had dinner," he replied imperturbably.

Of course he knew. Itachi knew all his coping mechanisms: obsessive training, food deprivation, and sleep deprivation were just a few points on the long list of bad habits Kakashi had developed to make guilt more bearable. And as Itachi knew these things, Kakashi also knew that nothing he would say would distract Itachi from the self-imposed mission of taking care of him.

With a sigh he then gave up, put the sword back in its place and stretched a bit to loosen the muscles. In the meantime Itachi had gone to sit on the lawn that bordered the field, waiting for Kakashi to do the same.

"I know you would have preferred something else, but the dango shop is the only one that stays open so late," Itachi apologized.

"I actually preferred not to eat." Kakashi muttered darkly, but took a bite before Itachi ordered him to do so anyway.

In spite of his words, as soon as his tongue touched the softness of those sweet dumplings, the pangs of hunger went back to goad him. He had to try hard not to swallow each dumpling in one bite.

Itachi wasn't looking at him, of course, he had averted his gaze as soon as Kakashi dropped his mask revealing the rest of his face. Itachi had always been the only person not to push or come up with crazy plans to tear off his mask. Even now that he was the only one who was allowed to see him completely naked, he left his space outside of intimacy.

It was therefore Kakashi who took the opportunity to spy on Itachi in secret, his gaze fixed on his elegant, sharp profile, similar to a kunai's blade. Equally beautiful, just as lethal. The hair fell on the sides a bit disheveled, tousled from the long day and from having been forced all the time in the usual low ponytail. The marks on his face were more pronounced than usual, the dark circles stained the eyelids with violet colors and, together with the lowered crease of the lips, gave a melancholy and tired look to Itachi.

"Long day?" he asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Itachi's days were always long and tiring. Even if he was not in ROOT, for some reason he was Danzo's favorite ANBU and the old councilor always required his presence in the most delicate missions; in addition, the Hokage had told him that Itachi had discovered that Mizuki had been placed under genjutsu, so he must have participated in the research and interrogation.

"The usual" replied in fact with disinterest.

He ventured to turn around to make sure Kakashi was actually eating. He caught the man staring at him in turn, his eyes fixed on his. He had already finished all the dango, but he gave no sign of wanting to put the mask back on. It was always so rare to be able to see Kakashi's entire face and when he could do it in such a simple and spontaneous way, simply by turning around, Itachi felt a warmth in his stomach that tightened his throat. Especially when he looked down at her lips: each time it was like seeing them for the first time.

"Sasuke told me you met Shisui," he murmured. "I'm sorry".

Kakashi broke eye contact and let out a long sigh.

“Why are you apologizing? It didn't happen because of you. I should be the one to apologize, I couldn't stop him ”he pointed out bitterly.

"You had to protect your team" traced without realizing the same words of the Sandaime.

"Sasuke was injured."

He knew he had hit a nerve, he knew even before the little silence that accompanied his words. Kakashi knew he was important to Itachi, but he knew with greater certainty that nothing was more important to him than Sasuke. Sasuke would have been in first place in any situation, even in hell, even in the face of his own life and dignity.

"It's just a scratch, at least that's what he says," Itachi finally replied, unperturbed. “And he took offense at anyone who worried. He's fine, it could have ended worse ”.

After all, Shisui was the same boy who at sixteen had managed to hurt Danzo and one of his ROOT teams, even if he had lost an eye in doing so. Itachi bit his lip at that thought, the memory of Shisui with his face dripping with blood and his crazy words mingled with that of Danzo in front of the Hokage, as he declared that Uchiha Shisui had attacked him shortly after he had shown some grievances on the his plan.

He felt a pang in his chest, never in life before would he have thought of evaluating Shisui as an enemy. But now he was what he had become: an enemy of the Leaf.

"There was Naruto with him".

Kakashi's words tore him out of his sad thoughts. Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Is he still alive? "

Kakashi frowned. "Didn't Sasuke tell you?"

“Sasuke has been silent all evening. All he said was grumpy monosyllables to our mother's questions, ”he replied bitterly.

"So he didn't even tell you that he developed sharingan?"

If Itachi had been surprised before, now he was shocked. He looked at Kakashi as if he were joking, but the serious expression on his face made no mistake.

"No, he didn't tell us ..." he murmured sadly, his heart heavy.

He had always believed that when the time came he would be the first to tell, that he would brag about it to the whole family. Instead he had kept it secret.

"I thought he couldn't wait to develop it," Kakashi considered, probably coming to the same conclusion in front of that oddity. "Instead it has been strange since it happened ..."

"Do you think Shisui may have told him something about it?"

He shook his head. "Shisui arrived when I was there too, they didn't talk about sharingan. But he spent many hours alone with Naruto, I don't want that… ”he sighed. "I do not know".

Itachi did not answer and they remained silent. A light wind had picked up as the night went by, but at high altitude it had to blow much harder. The clear clouds moved very fast across the inky sky, passing over the stars and the moon like steam curtains. Fast and elusive, just like ...

"I couldn't get him back."

Itachi was not surprised that Kakashi had started speaking again, nor was it surprised by the cracked tone. It simply caused a pain in his chest, because it was always painful to see a strong and powerful man like Kakashi suffer and bend in pain. Naruto's disappearance had always been his weak point, ever since the incident happened, just as Shisui's betrayal was his.

“He was there, in front of me, I managed to grab him… but it wasn't enough. He's gone, again ". Kakashi's breathing was raspy, as if he were running when he was just trying to stem the negative emotions that upset him. “And you know the worst thing? He didn't want to come, he was terrified at the very idea. Terrified _of me_ ”.

"Kakashi ..."

“He knew about Rin. And of the Fox. Obviously Shisui told him, but who knows what else he knows! Now he knows why everyone hated him, what has been done to him since his first day of life. Who knows… maybe he also knows about his father ”.

Itachi made no attempt to interrupt him this time, as the prospect alone would have been terrible. Naruto had many reasons to hate Konoha and what was worse was that he had enormous power within him, a power that he could have directed against Konoha. And at that point Kakashi what would he do? Would he have been willing to fight his beloved sensei's son?

_If Shisui attacks Konoha, what will I do?_

"It wasn't your fault," Itachi said.

The wind kept rising, probably it would rain early that morning.

Kakashi let out a long, loud sigh, a sigh that explicitly made it clear that he thought exactly the opposite. After all, Kakashi tended to blame himself for everything, even for what was not under his control. But he said nothing, the moment of vulnerability had already passed and he was already questioning the negative turbulence that had prompted him to speak. He was a shinobi, shinobi do this: they take pain and go on, protect.

"Maa, it's getting really late," he considered straining a light tone.

Itachi nodded. "Let's go back. It is likely to be colder tonight ”.

He lowered his dark eyes, feeling that Kakashi had reached out to interlace their fingers. Throughout the conversation they had been sitting side by side, but they had never touched; Itachi always preferred to wait for Kakashi to take the initiative. Once on a mission he had the bad idea of touching his shoulder without letting himself be perceived and the captain was ready to kill. They were at peace, but part of Kakashi was still anchored in the war.

Itachi returned the gesture, squeezing hard enough to let him know that he was really there and that he was tangible, not a ghost.

"Do you want ... to stay with me?"

Itachi smiled to himself, knowing from the beginning that he would not be returning to the Uchiha complex that night and that was fine. Kakashi lived in a basic apartment, with only one tiny bed, but they always managed to fit into it.

"Sure," he said sweetly. "But tomorrow morning I'll have to leave early enough."

"Do you have a mission?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi didn't answer right away, hesitating.

"Sort of ..." he finally buzzed.

_Itachi, do you know the place where the tortoise passed the hare at midday?_


	10. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long absence. Unfortunately it wasn't an easy time for me. My family and my boyfriend got sick with covid. Fortunately, we're all fine now. But it was a bad time and I still carry the stress and the aftermath. I haven't had much time to think about this story. I will try to fix it.

_Shisui landed in front of the Naka temple cautiously. On his patrol of the district he had sensed someone in there. It could have been any Uchiha, but for some time it had been imposed that no one should enter the temple after midnight._ _Anyone who got in had to be turned away._

_His instinct told him to move cautiously and Shisui, without knowing why, found himself humoring him. He entered as quiet as a cat, suppressing his presence and breathing quietly. Torches had been lit inside, casting cones of light across the floor. In the dim light he saw a figure wrapped in a heavy black cloak, the mask he was wearing immediately put him on alert._

_He drew his short sword and took a defensive posture._

_"Who are you?"_

_His growl echoed off the temple walls, but the unknowing figure didn't flinch. He slowly turned to face him, there was only a hole on the mask and the eye he revealed had an iris that Shisui knew very well._

_"You're an Uchiha," he considered. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

_He was ready for no answer, but the stranger spoke._

_“Who I am doesn't matter. As for my presence ... I am here to take note of a big lie. "_

_The man's voice was heavy, Shisui was sure he had never heard it. But he knew all the Uchiha who had developed the sharingan, it was impossible that he could not identify him._

_He ignored his enigmatic words, the cold sweat ran down the back of the neck while carrying to have probably a nukenin ahead._

_"You're not from the Village, are you?"_

_"No," the stranger admitted as if it were no problem to reveal it. "I left him a long time ago"._

_Fuck, that really made him a traitor. But it was impossible: there had been no nukenin Uchiha for generations. The clan was so jealous of their bloodline that they made sure there were no Uchiha outsiders in Konoha._

_In all of history, only one had existed._

_He swallowed. "Are you Uchiha Madara?"_

_There was a long silence from the man, perhaps Sishiu had managed to surprise him. Then he heard it make a strange sound, like a stifled gasp. He realized he was laughing bitterly._

_"What remains of his will," he admitted._

_Shisui tried not to let the surprise paralyze him. Even though Madara should have died years ago, he was still one of the greatest shinobi in history, unsurpassed by anyone. It was not absurd that his abilities had prevented him from growing old and die._

_But fuck Uchiha Madara in the village. It wasn't good news. Panic began to circulate in his veins._

_“You are Uchiha Kagami's grandson, aren't you? I heard about you. They consider you the most gifted Uchiha of this generation "._

_Shisui was brought back to reality by Madara's words, increased his grip on the hilt and forced himself to move to attack. Madara must have guessed his intentions._

_“In different circumstances I would have gladly measured myself with you. But I'm not here to fight, relax ”._

_Shisui did not relax at all._

_"So what are you doing here?" he asked harshly._

_"I'm here to knowledge" Madara said, and turned his head._

_Shisui followed the direction of his gaze and saw the Uchiha tablets, the ones that contained the secular knowledge of his clan, every secret of the sharingan. He had read them when he had unlocked his ocular art._

_"What is it that Uchiha Madara doesn't know about sharingan?" he asked him genuinely confused._

_Madara laughed again. “I'm not interested in the surface, but what's underneath it. What only certain eyes can see ”._

_In saying this, the sharingan visible from the hole in the mask spun around itself until it changed into a new geometric figure. Shisui stared at Madara's Mangekyo, and before he knew it, his eyes too had lit up as he showed his Mangekyo Sharingan._

_"Oh," Madara commented slightly impressed. “The rumors about you are correct. You are really gifted ”._

_Shisui deactivated the sharingan and cursed himself for letting it happen, he was not going to show him his secret weapon. Something in him had simply reacted on instinct._

_"So you've read what the boards hide," Madara continued._

_"No," he replied. “The elders have forbidden it”._

_Madara laughed contemptuously. “I see they continue to be old fools. It doesn't matter, you would find written only the most intricate and ancient deception of the shinobi world: the illusion of peace "._

_An alarm bell rang in Shisui's head and the mere prospect made him blanch._

_"Are you here for the coup?" he blew._

_It was impossible to decipher Madara with that stupid mask._

_"No. I no longer have any interest in the clan or in this stupid village ”._

_"So what do you want?" he blurted out._

_Madara paused, as if he was really impressed by that question. The silence lasted only a few seconds, but it was so heavy it oppressed Shisui._

_"I don't know," he finally said. "Now there is nothing left, everything is just a lie. There is no longer any way to redeem this world "._

_Those words seemed the prelude to destruction and a realization struck Shisui._

_“It was you, eight years ago. You have… freed the Kyūbi, ”he stammered._

_Despite the mask, he almost suspected that Madara was smiling mockingly beneath it._

_“Don't tell anyone you met me, Uchiha Shisui,” he said. "If you do, I'll personally kill everyone you love," he threatened._

_The second later he disappeared, as if swallowed in the air, like a ghost that had never been there. Only when he was alone, Shisui remembered to breathe again._

_He kept the secret. Nobody would have believed him anyway._

_**_

The sun had already risen, but because of the high mountains surrounding the refuge it was nowhere to be seen. The sky was still black when Deidara landed with his giant bird of clay.

"Well, I think it's fair to tell you that I'm not in the mood," the bomber immediately began, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kakuzo doesn't want to give me the money to buy more clay, so I'm pretty angry. Tobi, please, I need to be left alone, don't start acting like a fool ... "

Obito passed him without saying a word. He wore the orange mask, so it was impossible to tell what his expression of him was, but the language of his tense, dry and hunched body was quite understandable. Obito was pissed off and didn't want to joke around in Tobi's guise.

Deidara looked at him in disbelief - and also a little offended - that Uchiha hadn't started calling him senpai, shouting, begging for more details about his bad mood and then insulting Kakuzo together. Instead he went to sit somewhere apart from the travel space he had created for the flight.

He looked at Konan, seeking explanations. "What's wrong with him?"

The woman shrugged. "There have been complications."

"Do we even have that parchment?"

"It has been recovered," she guaranteed.

The third and last to climb was Naruto, his expression very sleepy. He did not go, as would have been predictable, to sit next to Tobi, to rest his head on him and go back to sleep. Instead, he went to the opposite side, with his back to the adult.

"The complications ... that is, did they fight?" asked Deidara curiously.

Since he was on the team - well, just a year in reality - he had seen the two just go to love and agree, they were almost disgusting how much they loved each other. Finally, something interesting seemed to have happened.

No one answered him, but the tense silence was a clear affirmative answer. Too bad no one seemed to want to add anything more, which annoyed him. The prolonged silence was uncomfortable, he couldn't wait to leave; also it was quite chilly so early in the morning, especially in the mountains.

"Where's Shisui?" barked Deidara seeing that after Naruto no one else was climbing on the clay bird.

Finally Tobi took the floor. But his tone was not that of a carefree and clumsy teenager, but a very dark and serious one. Deidara had rarely heard him speak like that and never spoke to him.

"The boy has a date," he said scornfully. "We leave without him, he will join us."

Deidara did not argue and did not ask what he meant. The final tone was enough for him to make his creature of clay and chakra take off.

**

Despite his predictions, it didn't rain in the morning. When a ray of the newborn sun hit him in the face, Itachi opened his eyes and looked out the window at a clear, cloudless sky. Kakashi was at his side, his eyes closed and his breath steady. But Itachi knew that his companion had woken up at the same moment. Kakashi had one of the lightest sleeps he knew, he seemed to be alert to his surroundings too while he slept.

Knowing this, he dressed as silently as possible. It was still five in the morning, there was no need to create too much noise.

He was about to leave when he felt fingers clinging to his shirt. He turned, seeing Kakashi with narrowed eyes and a barely noticeable smile.

"Come back alive," the Hatake said sleepily.

Itachi smiled. "Obviously".

His heart was beating mad for what he was about to do.

**

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he saw the statue of the man-who-made-his-tongue-open-mouth approach. Ame had been his home for four years now, but the constant rain was something he would never get used to.

Shortly after, they entered the statue, landing in the large covered space. It was a relief not to be hit by the rain anymore, Naruto felt wet to the core.

Pain was waiting for them, the disquieting concentric eyes of the rinnegan lingered on every member that got off the flying vehicle.

"Where is Shisui?"

"On a date," he replied angrily Obito. He passed him by his side without looking at him or taking off his mask. “We have recovered the Scroll”.

Pain didn't flinch, his face remained impassive. His inexpressiveness always disturbed Naruto, he was so different from… Nagato. Nagato smiled kindly at him, while he suspected Pain couldn't even do it.

They waited for Konan to join them, then the three disappeared to analyze the new loot obtained.

Deidara there watched them go and sniffed.

"Thank you for the loving welcome" he said to nothing, but then shook his head in resignation and looked at the child beside him. Naruto was soaked as a chick. "Hot bath, does it sound good?" he proposed, also uncomfortable in his cold clothes.

"Yes, please," Naruto piped.

"So maybe you also tell me what you did that pissed Tobi so much."

Despite Deidara's cheerful tone, Naruto wasn't very keen on the proposal.

**

Sasuke was concentrated as he studied the various scrolls one after the other. He had spent all night awake thinking and rethinking what Naruto had told him about the sharingan. Eventually he had come to the conclusion that the only way he had to resolve that doubt was to see what had been passed down by the clan.

As soon as he woke up he sneaked into his father's personal study and searched the archive, he knew that all the secrets of the clan were kept there, including on the sharingan. He also knew that they could only be read by those who possessed ocular art, but now that was no longer a problem.

At that thought he ran his fingers at the corner of one eye, thoughtfully. He still struggled to relate to the thought that he had finally awakened the sharingan, but it had been so quick, unexpected ...

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

The child jumped almost as he dropped the parchment he was holding. He was kneeling on the bottom drawer of a large closet, the scrolls scattered around him as evidence of his mischief.

He turned to see his father in the doorway, he had been so focused on his search that he forgot what was around him. What a stupid beginner's mistake!

He lowered his eyes guilty. He didn't know whether or not he had disobeyed a rule, but the mere fact that he was there without permission seemed reason enough to feel guilty.

"I ... I was looking for information on the sharingan" Sasuke admitted.

He expected his father to scold him, but instead he only saw him shake his head with a mixture of exasperation. He went to his side and picked up the scrolls he had left lying around, putting each one back in its place.

"Every good ninja knows how to seek alone the information he seeks," Fugaku said, "but in this case you could talk to me. What do you want to know specifically? "

Sasuke had no intention of wasting that opportunity.

“How does sharingan develop? Does something in particular have to happen, or does it happen ... by chance? "

His father didn't look at him, he kept putting everything back in its place as he answered.

“Something rarely happens by chance in the shinobi world. An Uchiha is able to awaken the sharingan only after having attained sufficient strength to master it. He especially he must have enough control over the chakra to balance its use without drying up instantly. For this reason, there is no precise age in which it can develop and not all Uchiha have it, it depends on the strength of the individual ".

Sasuke nodded to himself. This was exactly what he had been taught all his life, what he had always known. But Naruto's words and what had happened the day before gave another explanation. Sasuke knew he still had no control over his perfect chakra, he still had to learn to climb trees correctly without using his hands. Yet he had awakened the sharingan.

“Many say they awakened their own at a time when they had to push their limits. This is probably the causative factor, the effort that leads to awakening, ”concluded his father.

He bit his lip, thinking about it. He actually made an effort he wasn't used to to control his chakra by meeting Naruto, who forced him to jump on the roofs of houses. He had learned to do so stable only at that time. And even the small fight with Shisui, perhaps the adrenaline in the circulation had pushed his body beyond the limits he was used to.

"You look confused."

His father's implicit question roused him. He bit his lip, not knowing how to explain himself without getting too unbalanced, especially without revealing too much.

"I was told that sharingan only develops after severe… emotional pain."

When he said it, he didn't expect to get such a violent reaction. Fugaku slammed the drawers shut, slamming them so hard that the sound overlapped with his words.

"Where did you hear it?" he asked coldly.

Sasuke immediately realized that he couldn't tell the truth.

"Um ... I think some Academy teacher said so ..."

Fugaku's expression tightened even more, his brow furrowed and his eyebrows narrowed to touch.

“I'll have to talk to the Sandaime. It is inadmissible that he let that certain false speculation still tadpole. "

"It's not true?"

"Absolutely no. This was just the Nindaime theory, he was convinced that our power was born from traumatic events and for this we were… crazy ”.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did Nindaime-sama think this of us?"

He felt cut in two by the look his father gave him.

“Tobirama-sama feared and hated us. He was prejudiced against us because of the wars that preceded the construction of Konoha ”.

At that discovery Sasuke felt annihilated, his heart aching. The Second Hokage, one of his heroes, one of the people he tried to imitate, had despised his clan ...

Fugaku softened his gaze at Sasuke's aching expression.

“Sharingan is not a curse, the Uchiha are not cursed. Don't let anyone make you believe it ”.

The boy nodded, not knowing how else to react. He wondered if that was why his clan seemed to instill such fear in civilians, fear that often turned into contempt. Was it because a Hokage had despised them?

He clenched his hands into fists. He promised himself that once he became Hokage he would prove their mistake to everyone.

"Oh, dad," he called with a frown.

"There's more?"

He clenched his hands into fists, seeking his determinations. He felt anxious to ask that question, the Hokage's warning had scared him.

"You ... do you have an ambition?" he asked him swallowing.

Fugaku didn't blink. "Every good shinobi has a goal."

"What's your?"

He expected his father not to answer, but his expression became more solemn.

“The good of the Uchiha Clan. As clan leader I have been entrusted with the fate of each Uchiha, it is my duty to protect them and guide them towards a prosperous future. I have no other ambition than this ”.

It made sense, so Sasuke nodded. From Shisui's words he had feared that his father had dangerous goals, but it was obvious that Shisui was wrong. His father was a person of honor who took care of his clan, there was nothing wrong with that.

"I understand, father," he replied with equal solemnity and looked at him with admiration. His father was incredible.

He bowed ready to leave, he had nothing more to ask him. But when he got to the door he heard Fugaku calling him back.

"And have you already found your way?"

Sasuke immediately thought of his face sculpted on the Hokage mountain, but then the image was replaced by another. He thought of a blond child who once wore tattered clothes is now wearing Konoha's uniform.

He clenched his fists.

“Yes, I have a goal,” he guaranteed he determined.

His firm tone made Fugaku smile smugly, and he nodded respectfully.

“Always keep this in mind and never hesitate. As long as your heart is firm in your choice, the road will be the right one ”.

Sasuke found himself smiling, his stomach warm in front of the approval of the parent he admired so much. Now more than ever he felt determined to achieve his goal.

He would bring Naruto home and only once he did he would become Hokage.


End file.
